The New Path
by CrimsonWolf2k18
Summary: Kate and humphrey come back from Idaho, but little did humphrey know she was going to get married. this leaves humphrey broken and depressed. This will be the hardest thing Humphrey has had to cope with in a long time.
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1)**

It was a beautiful day in the valley; the birds soared through the vast open blue sky. The sun had just peaked over the mountains, slowly crawling into the dens of the now united packs. It was just light enough to see the faint outline of a wolf. It was a grey and white wolf tightly curled up in a ball. It was Humphrey. He slowly opened his eye to see the sun crawling closer to him. He let out a slowly and steady breath. It was about sixty-eight degrees, but soon the sun would be high in the sky to warm things back up.

Humphrey stood up and stretched, pausing to remember the events that took place the day before. The trip home. The fun they had the war that she had prevented." She actually did it I can't believe it. "Humphrey thought to himself." She... She chose Garth over me." His eyes started to water at the thought of him losing Kate. "She was so close to me, she even howled at the moon with me on the train back. "Humphrey got up and walked to the edge of his den. It was a familiar sight, a few pine trees and a little stream ran between two of the bigger trees. Humphrey walked to the edge of the stream and looked it only to see himself alone.

Back at Kate's parents den, Eve and Winston were just getting up. Eve turned around to see Lilly and Kate lying on opposite ends of the den curled into tight balls. Eve looked at Lilly and then Kate and noticed the ground was wet around Kate's head and her fur was soaked. Eve looked over to Winston and he was at the edge of the den looking down of the cliff. About 45 feet down was the rest of the pack starting to wake up. Eve walked over to Winston and whispered, "Do you know why Kate was crying"? Winston looked over at Kate, noticed the ground and her fur, and put one and one together. He looked back at Eve, "No but I know she was not happy yesterday during the wedding, she was acting like something was bothering her". Winston said looking away from Eve back down to the pack below. Eve looked down and noticed Garth walking past some other alphas with his head down. "That's weird for an alpha, especially Garth he was the biggest alpha in the pack and never seemed down about anything "Eve thought to herself. "When she wakes up I will talk to her" Eve said, with a fake smile. "Well I have some problems to attend to today and, I still have to go talk to Tony, I will be gone for a few hours," Winston said looking back at Eve. Eve just nodded and turned to walk back into the den. Winston left to go deal with his daily responsibilities.

Eve sat down and looks at Lilly "such a beautiful young wolf you've grown to be" Eve slowly brushed Lilly's fur. She turned when she herd Kate stirring around and waking up. "Good morning dear" Eve said looking back at Kate. Kate stood up and opened her eyes. She looked horrible. Her fur was dirty and ruffled, her eyes where blood shot and irritated from all the crying the night before. Kate just sniffled and walk past her mom not saying anything. Eve stopped messing with Lilly's fur and followed Kate to the entrance of the den. Kate sat down and looked at the wolves roaming around with eye eyes looking slowly side to side, for one wolf in particular. Eve walked up and sat down next to Kate." What's wrong Kate?" Eve said at Kate. Kate never looked at her mom still looking for a wolf. "Kate" Eve said a little aggravated that Kate wasn't answering her. Kate stopped looking around and looked at her mom tears building in her eyes. "Mo...m" is all Kate got out before breaking down crying again. Eve looked down at her daughter whose face was buried in her chest. "Kate" Eve said slowly pushing her daughter out of her now tear soaked chest. Kate sniffled, and looked up." I don't know what wrong, but you're an alpha and never put your head down. It shows you're weak side." Eve said looking at Kate's red eyes. Kate was tired of listening to her mom lecture her, and got up walking down to the plain full of wolfs, to go to the stream in the woods to clean herself.

Humphrey was still sitting at the bank of the stream daydreaming. What life could have been if Kate hadn't got married? He looked back down and stood up, and walked into the steam to clean his fur. After about five minutes he came back out and shook the water out of his coat and trotted off into the woods not Sure where he was going.


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2)

Kate was walking into the woods when she heard something. Knowing she was a couple miles from the plains where everyone lived, she perked her ears up wondering who was out this far this early in the morning. She looked around and saw nothing until out of the corner of her eye she saw a red wolf coming around the corner of the trail. Kate got in a defensive position ready to attack, when she heard a voice all too familiar. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Garth said walking up to Kate. Kate let up out of her stance and turned around to the water taking a drink." What are you doing out here by yourself" Garth asked.

"I need to clean up "Kate said walking into the water. Garth just turned around and sat down giving Kate some privacy. She walked around and rubbed her fur, getting the dirt out of it. The water was refreshing and cooled her irritated eyes back to the golden glory that they were known for. She walked out of the water and shook the water from her coat trying to dry off, ignoring that Garth was staring at her with his jaw slightly hanging down. She rolled her eyes and walked away, heading through the trees. Kate noticed that Garth was following her. She kept walking till she came upon a den she never saw before, curious she walked into the den.

It was empty with some flowers in the corner and wet spot. She walked up to the wet spot on the ground and realized what it was. "Someone had been crying here" Kate thought to herself. She looked at the flowers. They were Kate's favorite flower, she always wore it behind her ear to keep her hair back. Then it hit her she stopped and smelt the flowers. Humphrey scent was everywhere. Her eyes went wide. Humphrey slept on the flowers, which meant this was his den. "But why would he live so far out her by himself" Kate said to herself. She started to slowly back up but bumped into something soft. Kate thought the worst turning around expecting Humphrey to be staring at her, but when she turned Garth was standing looking down at her." what are you standing behind me Garth" Kate asked.

"He smiled and said "I see what's going on here, first a bath, then leading me to a secluded den...". Garth slowly started to walk towards Kate making her back up against the wall "What are Yo..." Kate was cut off when Garth leaned in a kissed Kate. Humphrey was walking back up the stream. Clean and still somewhat depressed about being left by Kate trying to push the thoughts out of his head, he almost smiled seeing his den up the hill. He just wanted to go to bed a wake up from this nightmare. He walked up the hill and stopped to scratch his ear. Walking around the side of his den he heard something inside. Curious what was in his den he walked around the corner to the entrance of the den?

Kate tried to push Garth away, but he was to strong. All she could do I sit there thinking of a way out. She then raised her paw and scratched Garths face trying to get him away from her. Garth ignored her and leaned back away from her but not changing his stance. "What's wrong with you" Kate growled at Garth. He just smiled at her "what do I not impress you". He said with a smirk on his face. Kate was about to unleash 7 levels of hell on him, but something caught her eye. She immediately stopped and looked at the entrance. Her eyes filled with tears. Humphrey big sea blue eyes where almost completely full of tears. Kate opened her mouth to say something but before she could Humphrey whimpered and took off running into to forest." What's his problem" Garth said to Kate. Kate's eyes went from full of tear to full of rage. She pushed Garth as hard as she could, only making him slide a few feet.

She was going to jump on Garth, with as much force as she could. But stopped and looked down, her eyes instantly filling with tears again. The perfect circle of flowers was destroyed half the flowers where smashed when garths body landed on them. She ran out of the den crying. She ran all the way to her mom's den leaving Garth alone at and Winston where talking to Lilly, when Kate came running in entrance. They all stopped and looked a Kate who walk into the corner of the den and curled into a ball crying as hard as she could. Lilly went to walk towards Kate but eve stopped her. Eve walked over to Kate and placed her paw on Kate's shoulder. "What's wrong Kate" Eve asked looking down at Kate. Kate stopped cry just enough to mumble " T..the...look. In...his eyes" Kate tried to talk but just cried harder.

Eve looked at Winston and back at Kate. "Ok, honey sit up and tell us what happened" Eve said taking her paw of Kate. Kate sat up wiping her eyes trying to focus on her mom. Winston and Lilly walked over and sat down next to Eve in front of Kate. "Now, start from the beginning" Eve said. "Well for starters I DON'T LOVE GARTH" Kate snapped at her mom and dad. Eve stepped back at the sudden outburst. "What do you mean honey, you just married him yesterday" Eve said confused. "Hold that thought mom I'll come back to that" Kate said. Kate sighed "I left the den this morning to go take a bath, when I got to the stream, I heard something and realized I wasn't alone. When I turned around I saw Garth coming around the corner. I just ignored him and continued trying to take my bath. When I was done, I noticed Garth just staring at me so I walked way.


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter 3)

I noticed a den up the hill a ways and started to walk to it". Kate said. Eve and Winston looked at each other knowing there was only one wolf that had a den that far out. Their eyes got wide and the looked back at Kate who was about to speak again." When I walked in the den was empty and there was a circle of my favorite flowers. When I walked up to them I noticed that there was a wet spot in the dirt. I knew someone had been crying.

I then realized it was someone's den and stopped to smell. When I realized who's it was I tried to leave but Garth was in my way. When I asked him why he was behind me he kissed me, I tried to push him away but he wouldn't let me go. When I finally got free from him, I noticed a wolf at the entrance..." Kate dropped her head down." It was Humphrey, he walked in on Garth kissing me in his own den... We shouldn't have even been there...the look in his eyes m..om..." Kate started to tear up and cry again. She looked at her mom who was staring past Kate with anger in her eyes. Eve looked at Kate and asked" umm Kate where is Garth now"? Kate told her that she left him at Humphreys den. Eve got up and ran out the den looking for one wolf in particular.

Winston got up and looked at Kate and Lilly "you two go find Humphrey, I'm going to go stop your mom from killing Garth". And with that Winston took off in the direction eve left in. Kate looked at Lilly not really wanting to move." Come on Kate we need to get going if we are going to find Humphrey before it gets dark. Humphrey only had one thought after he walked into his den, to see the only wolf he ever loved, with the wolf he hated the most kissing her in his den. When he looked at Kate all the memories of him and her came flooding back from there trip back to jasper from Idaho. He had to leave. Humphrey turned around and took off running in the opposite direction then the den was.

All he wanted was for the pain to stop. His chest, hurt bad. He didn't know why but his heart felt like it was going to explode. He ignored the pain and kept on running as fast as his legs would carry him. Trying to out run the pain. Humphrey was trying to focus on the path he was running, but memories of Kate kept coming back to him making him lose focus on where he was going. The last memory that came up, was Kate and Garth in his den, her looking back at Humphrey. Right as he shook his head to try and getting to clear his mind, he ran straight into a bolder, knocking him out cold. Kate and Lilly where running as fast as they could trying to find Humphrey, but couldn't find him. "Lilly we have to find him" Kate said, trying not to cry and stay strong. "We will if you focus, where is the last place you saw him"? Lilly asked looking back a Kate.

"His den", she said under her breath, but just loud enough to be heard by Lilly. Lilly took off towards Humphrey's den, knowing that it was in the far part of the forest. Lilly came up on the den and walked in. The only scent she could pick up, where Kate's and Garths. For some reason, Garths more than Kate's. Kate walked in the den after Lilly, to help find Humphreys scent, but was filled with tears when she saw the flowers on the ground. She walked over trying to gather all the flowers back up in their original circle. Kate was too busy working on the flowers, trying to fix her mistake, only to hear Lilly yelling at her. "KATE" Lilly snapped. Kate turned around and looked at Lilly.

"What" Kate snapped back, mad that she didn't get to finish the flowers. "When you left, where was Garth"? Lilly asked. Kate looked at the stream a few feet down the hill and looked back at Lilly. "Hopefully at the bottom of that stream out there". Kate snarled, remembering what Garth did earlier that day. Lilly looked back at Kate with a blank expression. "Well I still smell his scent in the den, too strong for him to have left". Looking back at Kate. Kate stopped and Looked a Lilly knowing what she was about to say. "He is still here" Lilly said back. "What" Kate snapped, growling.


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter 4)

Kate and Lilly stopped, looking carefully through the den for any sign of Garth. Humphrey's den wasn't too large, big enough for two maybe three wolfs. Not seeing anyone there with them Kate and Lilly walked outside looking for any sign of him. "Kate!" Lilly yelled looking back at Kate. Kate ears perked up and she turned over to Lilly who was still looking back at her. "What "Kate yelled back running over to Lilly. " I found his scent" Lilly said pointing in the direction that Humphrey had ran. They took off running following the scent of Humphrey. Both looking franticly for him. As Kate and Lilly took off into the woods, a dark red wolf slowly stood up out of the bushes, looking at them run off. It was Garth, he had a crooked smile. "Shall we go pay little coyote Humphrey a visit"? Garth mumbled under his breath walking into the woods.

Kate and Lilly where running looking in different directions, hoping to see Humphrey sitting somewhere, But to their dismay they couldn't see him anywhere. Kate was so busy looking for Humphrey, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, running at full speed, she tripped on something hit the ground hard. Lilly turned around hearing Kate yelp from falling but when she did she froze. Kate got up off the ground looking a Lilly wondering why she didn't help her. She when to yell at Lilly but noticed she was pale as the full moon. "What are you looking at "Kate asked Lilly but didn't get a response. She turned around to see what Lilly was looking at and instantly feeling sick to her stomach, and her hazel eyes clouding with tears. On the ground about ten feet away, Humphrey's body was laying limp on the ground. "Humphrey!" Kate yelled as she ran over to him.

His body was lifeless, his eye shut hard, barely letting the tears behind his eyelids escape down his check. Kate slowly walked around to his other side. She noticed the lower part of his head was drenched in blood, and he a gash right above the blood slowly dripping more and more blood out. Kate eyes where full of tears, looking at the only wolf that she ever really loved, laying on the ground bleeding out." I'm so sorry, this is all my fault" Kate whimpered, slowly placing her paw on his shoulder. Lilly walked over and hugged Kate who was balling her eyes out. "I'm so sorry Kate" Lilly whispered. "We need to get him to the healer". Kate exclaimed. "Ok, should we try to wake him up?" Lilly asked. Kate looked down at Humphreys blood soaked fur and slowly lowered her head to his, carefully nudging him, trying not to hurt him in the process. She got no response. Kate looked at Lilly with a worried face. "He's unconscious" Kate said, trying to find a way to wake him up.

Lilly looked around for a source of water. About hundred feet away there was a small pond, only a few inches deep. Lilly looked for a way to get the water to Humphrey but wasn't finding a way. Lilly looked up at Kate and Kate looked over at Humphrey. Kate was trying to think of a way to get water to him, finally getting up and walking over to the small pond. She grabbed a mouthful of water and walked over to Humphrey. She opened her mouth and let the water fall on his face. Kate looked at him to see if he would wake up. He didn't move for a minute or two, but when she was getting up to go get more water, she noticed his eyes start to slowly open. She gasped and sat back down putting her face down in his. Humphrey opened his eye to see the most beautiful eyes his ever seen, but froze instantly knowing who those eyes belonged to. He closed his eyes hoping that it was just a bad dream and he would wake up. But he knew that it was reality, he wasn't asleep. Kate nuzzled him trying to get his attention." Humphrey...I'm s...I'm so sorry" Kate tried to get out before breaking down into tears.


	5. Chapter 5

(Chapter 5)

Humphrey opened his eye, they were full of tears that started to fall down his check the second he opened his eyes. Kate lifted her paw to wipe the tears from his face but he winced making her stop dead. Her heart stopped, seeing Humphrey cower from her. Humphrey tried to stand up and run only to make it a few feet before slamming in the ground yelping as loud as he could. Kate was at his side in seconds. She looked down at Humphrey who was squirming all over the ground. "What's wrong Humphrey" Kate tried to ask almost crying seeing him like this. Lilly ran over to see what happened. Lilly push Kate out of the way and put her paws on Humphrey trying to get him to stop moving." Kate hold him still" Lilly snapped at Kate.

"Why what's wrong with him"? Kate asked with tears slowly running down her checks. "I think he has a few broke ribs" Lilly said with big eyes. " now hold him still so I can check" Lilly said as Kate slowly walked over and hugged Humphrey causing him to yelp even louder causing her to hold tighter." I'm sorry" Kate whispered in his ear trying not let him move. Lilly walk to Humphreys side and put her paw on his top rip and applied light pressure. No reaction. See did this down one side. No reaction. Lilly looked at Kate eyes watering. "Kate" she said in a forced voice. I need to check the other side of his ribs. Kate's eye went wide knowing they would have to roll him over to check the other side. Kate eyes watered even more as she whispered in Humphrey's ears " I have to roll you, I'm so sorry, please stay strong" and with that Kate gave a quick hard tug, causing Humphrey to roll to his other side, screaming in pain.

"I'm so sorry" Kate said trying to calm him down, but he started coughing. Kate was going to go grab water but Humphrey sounded like he was choking on water. She walked back over to Humphrey trying to see what was wrong. She noticed fresh blood running down his mouth. They he coughed again spitting up blood on the ground in front of him. " Lilly" Kate yelled. Lilly came running up to Kate and saw the blood on the ground." What's wrong with him"? Kate asked. Lilly ignored her and walked over to Humphrey's chest checking his ribs running her paw from one to the next. All the sudden Humphrey let out a blood filled cry and started squirming all over the place, but Lilly didn't stop, checking the next and the next till she was done. Lilly got up and walk to the small pond to was the blood off her paws not saying a word. Kate leaned over Humphrey" I'll be right back" she said running over to Lilly. " is he ok, what happened"? Kate asked. Lilly sighed and look up to Kate teary eyes." He has a life threatening cut on his head, and three broken ribs, one of which has punctured his lung. Kate slowly backing up " this is all my fault".

She said her eyes starting to water. "We have to get him to the healers den, I can't do anything else with him" Lilly said sadly. Kate and her looked back at Humphrey who was uncontrollably shaking and shivering. They both knew they had to act or he wouldn't live through the night. Kate saw a broken log. She walked over and broke it in half. She drug it over to him. Trying not to hurt him she rolled him over onto it. He yelled but soon fell quiet. Kate turned and looked at him, only to see his head laying limp over the side. Kate was about to run over thinking the worst but was stopped by Lilly." He just passed out Kate he's fine, I don't know how he stayed conscious that whole time even the strongest alpha would have passed out, he must have a reason for fighting" Lilly looked over her shoulder looking at Kate. Kate ducked her head and grabbed the vine tied to the log.

She and Lilly pulled the log for about thirty minutes before coming to a clearing, The Plains. Kate dropped the vines to run to the other side to grab the healer. She came back with the healer in less than a minute. Back at Humphreys side. The healer ask what happened. Lilly told how they found him and what was wrong. Lilly explained that he hit a rock and then they tripped on him, being the most likely reason for having broken ribs. The pack healer grabbed The vines dragging him to her den. She quickly when to work on Humphrey. Mixing berries with sap and leaves placing them on his wounds. She grabbed a bowl of water from the watering hole and brought it back. She slowly poured the water on him cooling him and washing the dried blood of him. She rapped some vines and leaves around him getting them ready to be tied.


	6. Chapter 6

(Chapter 6)

She called Kate in the den. Kate came in and walked up to Humphrey. Starla looked at her and looked back down," Kate I need you to hold Humphrey down" looking back at Kate. Kate stared at Starla" he's unconscious" Kate said looking back at Humphrey. " not for long" Starla said as she pressed on his chest making a sickening sound. She was resetting his ribs. Humphrey didn't move. Kate's just sat there with her paws on his neck and shoulders. She did the same to the next rib. Still no reaction. Kate looked at Starla curious why she needed to hold Humphrey. Starla just smiled moving to the last rib that was broke, the same one that punctured his lung.

She pushed down hard then up snapping it back in place. Humphrey's eyes opened wide and he yelled loud enough for the gods to hear, kicking and yelping trying to get away from the pain. " Kate hold him still" Starla yelled. Kate was trying but for an omega he was strong, to strong she didn't know if she could keep him down. She shifted her wait almost sitting on him. Starla ran to her supplies and grabbed a black and yellow fruit that looked the same size as an orange. she broke it open grabbing a leaf she squeezed the juice onto it. Then she turned to Humphrey sticking it over his nose putting as much force as she could to hold it there. He started to squirm harder unable to great now. Kate growled fixing to attack Starla for trying to kill Humphrey but was caught of hard when Starla looked at Kate and yelled at her.

" I SAID HOLD HIM DOWN" beaming anger at Kate. Kate back up and went back to holding him still. Humphrey's eyes started to roll closed and then he was still. Kate looked at Starla who was trying to catch her breath." What the hell was that" Kate shouted at Starla. She looked up at Kate" I knocked him out before he could do anymore dam..." She was stopped mid-sentence when Humphrey's body started to shake uncontrollably. " what's wrong" Kate yelled. Starla was looking around trying to figure out what was happening to him. See noticed blood coming from his mouth. She walk over to his mouth and opened it, regretting it. Blood poured out of his mouth." Oh no" Starla said running outside coming back in with a small hollow stick. She opened his mouth putting It in his throat.

Kate you to put pressure and push the blood out of his lungs" Starla said looking at Kate. Kate slowly put pressure on his chest depressing his lungs. Blood poured out of his mouth covering his mouth building a puddle around Humphrey. Kate began to cry. Seeing him like this was to much for her. Right then she heard a familiar voice. Eve and Winston where walking in with Lilly. Eve saw Kate and new she need to leave she pulled Kate away and told Winston to take her place, slowly walking Kate out of the den. Kate was crying hard into her mom's shoulder yelling "it was all my fault". Eve just hugged her daughter. Winston walked up to Humphrey looking down. "Why did this have to happen to you, you're a good wolf you don't deserve this". Starla looked at Winston and said" I know you don't want to hurt him, but he needs our help or he will die". She said. He nodded and looked over at Humphrey" what do I do" he asked. Starla looked up at Winston and said" I need you to take Kate's spot, push light but firmly on his chest, we need to get the blood out of his lungs or he will suffocate". Winston looked down at Humphrey who was still lying unconscious on the ground. He mumbled "sorry" under his breath, pushing down on Humphrey's chest. Blood started to come out of his mouth again, after a few minutes, all the blood was expelled from his body and Starla was washing her hands. Winston walked out of the healers den to see the plains, a few wolfs had walked by trying to figure out what was going on. Winston looked at the wolfs and told everyone to go home, that he will hold a meeting in the pack later on tonight. He looked around, trying to find his wife and daughters. He saw them over by the watering hole, about 100 feet away. He walked over to his wife and sat down.

Kate was on the ground crying her eyes out. Eve had been trying everything she could trying to get her to stop, but to her demise, she couldn't make her stop. Winston turned to Kate and asked if she has seen Garth since the last time they were together, in Humphreys den. When Kate thought of the last time they were together, her eyes began to water thinking of what she had done to Humphrey, how it would have made him feel. Eve glared at Winston, he felt bad, but he needed to talk with Garth still, hopefully before eve had the chance to find him.


	7. Chapter 7

(Chapter 7 )

Kate was trying to stop sniffling, she stood up and told her dad that the last time she had seen garth, was when he forced her in Humphreys den. She told her dad about how when, her and Lilly when to the den, that they picked up on Garths scent and it was still really fresh, like he was still there but they couldn't find him. Winston was about to say something but was cut short when Starla ran out of her den. "Hey I need help over here" as she ran back to her den. Everyone got up and ran into the den. Winston was going to ask what was wrong but was cut off by Kates scream. "Where's Humphrey"? Her voice bellowed in the den.

Kate turned and started to growl at Starla but Winston stopped her, trying to help Starla out." Everyone calm down" Winston shouted. Everyone stopped and looked at him. Now then Starla didn't do anything to him and no one else came to the den except us, which means that he got up to leave. For a grid and search the plain, he couldn't have gotten far.

Humphrey was trying to walk out without alerting Starla, who had her back to him mixing more medicine. When he when to stand up, he felt more pain then he had in his entire life but held it in and left. He saw Winston and eve talking in front of a light tan wolf that was crying. Humphrey instantly knew that it was Kate crying and he felt bad, he knew she was crying because of him. "why do I always cause people pain" he whimpered to himself. He slowly walked down the side of the den, and walked slowly across the plain.

Kate and Lilly went in one direction and Winston and Eve went the other direction looking for Humphrey. Kate was panicking. She would never forgive herself if he was hurt more of died. Her eyes began to water more at the thought, she pushed it aside trying to focus on finding him. Her and Lilly where running back and forth, scanning the whole plain. "He's here somewhere I know it" Kate whispered to herself. She caught a whiff of something and she instantly knew what it was. It was Humphreys scent. She let out a small howl, letting her family and Starla that she found his scent. They all run back finding Kate in the middle of the plain. "Kate what's wrong, Where is Humphrey" Winston said looking around. Kate was about to say she found his scent when she stopped. "What's wrong" eve asked Kate.

Kate indeed found Humphreys scent but that was not the only one that she picked up, she picked up the scent of a alpha, one in particular she didn't want to see. See looked at her mom and dad" I found Humphreys scent" she whispered. "Well that's good right"? Lilly asked. Kate's face went pale and she felt sick. "Garths scent is here to" Kate coughed. Disgusted she even had to say his name. Everyone stopped, looking at each other with worried looks on their faces." We have to find him now, before." Winston was cut off by the ear piercing screams of a wolf, Kate's ears went up, and she knew that's voice anywhere. Kate took off towards the yelling, leaving her family behind," I'm coming Humphrey" Kate yelled, running into the woods, her family right behind her. Kate was running at full speed trying to get to Humphrey, jumping over fallen logs and dodging trees. She was following Garths scent, it stood out more than Humphreys did. Kate herd Humphrey scream again on the other side of some bushes. She jumped through them landing in a clearing, her family right behind.


	8. Chapter 8

(Chapter 8)

Kate scanned the clearing, trying to catch her breath, only to have it all taken away when she finally found Humphrey. He was on the ground, his fur matted with fresh and dry blood. He was laying on his side, on top of his broken ribs. Garth was standing over him with a smile. Eve and Winston gasped when they saw what had become of the top male alpha in the pack. Garth stopped looking at Humphrey, to look at Kate." Oh hi" Garth said with a smile, "I've been looking all over for you". Kate's eyes starting to fill with anger again, she looked back at Humphrey, who was looking her dead in the eyes. His eyes filled with tears of pain and sorrow. Kate looked back to Garth.

" Did I not make myself clear back at the den, I want you gone" Kate snapped at Garth, bearing her teeth. Garth smile faded to a small smirk." You don't want me gone, you love me." Garth said back with a smile slowly returning." You just panicked because this, useless mutt showed up" Garth snapped at Humphreys face, swiping his power claws across Humphreys face. Humphrey yelped in pain, throwing his paws up to perfect his face. Garth laughed" wrong move" kicking Humphrey in his stomach, causing Humphrey to cough up blood. "STOP" Kate snarled at Garth. He looked back at Kate, who was in a defensive position. Eve and Winston walked up beside Kate, ready to attack. Kate took a step forward, quickly stopping in her tracks. Garth had backed over Humphrey putting his paw down on Humphreys back leg." I wouldn't do that if I was you" Garth laughed putting pressure on Humphreys hind leg, making him whimper.

Kate looked back at her dad. "Garth, what is the meaning of this, what did he ever do to deserve this" Winston said in a strong yet calm voice. Garths eye shifted from Kate to Winston." Ah dad, nice to see you to" Garth snarled towards Winston." I'm no father to a monster, and you are no mate to my daughter" Winston yelled. Garth looked back at Kate, seeing the hate in her eyes." What could you possibly see in a worthless coyote like him" Garth said looking at Humphrey but not moving his paw. Kate looked at Humphrey, his blue eyes full of tears, his snout covered in blood. Kate began to think of all the good times she had with him on the trip home from Idaho. Humphrey saw a few tears start to run downs Kate's face." Ittsss...okk..katee" Humphrey stuttered, looking straight at her with a small smile trying to cheer her up. Kate snapped back to reality when she heard his voice. Garth looked down at Humphrey who was still looking at Kate.

Outraged that he would dare talk to Kate he leaned over Humphreys head. " don't ever talk to her" Garth snarled, outing all his wait on his paw, making a sickening snap, breaking Humphreys back leg. Humphrey started to yelp but was stopped by garths paw slamming into his snout, shutting him up. Kate's eyes flooded with tears watching Humphrey, the one true wolf she loved, being hurt right in front of her. Eve and Winston looked at each other and back at Lilly who was hidden in the tall grass not wanting to be part of what was happening. Humphreys head rolled from side to side, his world was spinning making him feel sick. Kate saw Humphrey trying to focus but failing. "focus on my voice Humphrey" Kate said in a smooth tear fed voice. Humphrey stopped moving his head and shut his eyes, trying to focus on Kate. He could hear the birds, and the wind blowing through the pine tree s that surrounded them. He could hear the waterfall at the plains, he tried to tune it all out, focusing on Kate's breathing, in and out, she was slowly breathing in and out. Humphrey did his best to match hers calming himself. He felt so much pain. His ribs hurt making it harder to breath and his leg screamed out in pain. Kate saw him start to struggle," its ok Humphrey, I'm here, we all are" Kate said trying to keep Humphrey calm.

He opened his eye looking back at Kate. Her golden hazel eyes, sparkled in the moonlight, almost glowing. Kate was looking right back at his bright blue eyes, tracing the dark ring in them with hers. Garth snarled and laughed like a maniac" enough" he snapped, grabbing everyone's attention. He walked over to Humphreys head and bent down towards his ear. "She so beautiful isn't she" garth grinned seeing Humphreys eyes shift from Kate back to Garth." She wouldn't want you, just look at you" garth said trying to get at Humphrey. "Why do you think she wouldn't talk to you when you got back from Idaho". " she only talked to you so you would help her home" he trailed of looking at Kate, who he knew could hear him. Kate eyes water knowing what garth was trying to do. " why garth" Kate said in a pathetic voice." Why lie to him, why hurt him, why hurt me" she said looking at garth. The last one must have his a cord in his heart, because his smile fade quick. Garth looked at the ground, then at Humphrey. "No" garth shouted his smile started to come back." You think a few words are going to stop me" he said glaring into Kate's eyes. " I want him dead" Garth snarled.

Everyone stopped at the sudden outburst. Garth walked over to Humphrey grabbing his front leg in his mouth and biting, feeling the blood from Humphreys leg in his mouth, made him smile. Humphrey shook violently trying to get his leg back from garth jaw, whimpering at the pain of garths teeth in Humphreys flesh. Garth felt Humphrey shake and smiled as hit bit down hard snapping the bone, dropping Humphrey to the ground. garth turned and looked back at Kate blood running down his face. Kate to this chance to charge garth but she only made it half way to him before garth had Humphreys neck in his jaws. Kate froze, her heart beating hard, looking at garth. Humphrey slowly lifted his head towards Kate with all the strength he had left." I'm sorry Kate I caused you pain, I'm happy to die with you being the last person I see". Kate and her family stared with tears in their eyes.

Garth smiled and started to bite down. As garth dug in Humphrey's eyes went wide but he never stopped looking at Kate. She stared at him with disbelief. Humphrey, unable to speak, mouthed the words" I love you". Garth smiled " good bye Humphrey" he said in a muffled voice. Then out of the woods a white blur slammed into garth, making him drop Humphrey. Garth hit the ground and rolled and tried to stand up, but slipped as his hind leg fell. Looking back he saw he was dangling over a river about a hundred feet in the air. He looked back just as he was hit again by Kate, falling over the edge. Kate's family ran to the edge but saw nothing but water. Kate didn't care to look over, she just wanted him dead. Kate looked at her father he was picking Lilly up off the ground. Winston looked over at eve, " go get the rest of the alphas and for a search party" I want garths body found. Kate skilled at the fact that garth could actually be dead, but it soon faded when her eyes started to water "Humphrey" she yelled turning around to see him on the ground. She ran and was at his side in seconds.


	9. Chapter 9

(Chapter 9)

Kate was looking down Humphrey who wasn't moving. "Humphrey" she nudged him trying to get a response. Humphrey didn't move. Kate stared at the unmoving body, that was her true love. Winston and Lilly walked over to Kate and sat down. Trying to hide the tears in his eyes, Winston hugged his daughter, trying to comfort her. " he didn't deserve this dad" Kate pled into her dads shoulder, soaking his fur. Winston looked over at Lilly for help but she was sniffling, fixing to cry. "When everyone is done crying, can someone go get help" a raspy voice said. Kate stopped crying and looked down to see Humphreys eyes open staring at her. Kate gasped, hugging Humphrey. Humphrey was going to yell but didn't want to make Kate sad, so he lightly whimpered even though his body was yelling in pain. Winston must have seen this because he grabbed Kates shoulder, pulling her back.

He turned to Lilly, " go tell Starla that Humphrey is hurt, to get things ready for our arrival. Lilly nodded and with that was gone in to the dense forest. Winston turned back to see Kate an inch from Humphreys face." I'm so sorry for what has happened to you" Kate said, tears running down her face. Humphrey saw this and leaned his head forwards, wiping her tears away with his nose. She smiled and looked down at the ground. Winston looked around for a log to carry Humphrey back with, finding a broken tree. He ran and jumped on it in breaking it in two. Winston pushed the log over to Humphrey, smacking Kate in the head with his tail to get her attention. She got up and looked at her dad," what was that for" Kate said glairing towards her father. " I need your help getting Humphrey in the log" Winston said looking back at Kate. She turned around and looked at Humphrey who was staring at the ground. "

Humphrey we have to pick you up to put you in the log, its going to hurt a lot" Kate said looking at him. He looked up at her and then right back at the ground. Kate sighed and looked back at her dad who was walking to Humphrey. " here, bite this" Winston said handing Humphrey a stick. He bit the stick and Winston counted down from three. When he hit one, Winston and Kate lifted up Humphrey. They leaned over the log to carefully set him down but he yelped in pain, due to his arm catching on the side. This startled Kate causing her to drop Humphrey about half a foot in to the log, followed by a loud pop, and Humphreys body going still. Kate looked at her dad who was walking over to Humphreys side. He looked at Kate," he's unconscious" Winston looked at Kate." When you dropped him it dislocated his arm". Kate looked at Humphreys still body with tears in her eyes, from causing him even more pain. Winston walked over and hugged Kate," its ok at least for now he doesn't feel any pain". Kate and her dad grabbed some vines and tied them around the log.

They pulled the log back to the plains, which was only about 300 yards from where they were. When they got to the edge, they saw an empty field, not a wolf in sight. Except for Starla how they could see moving around in her den. They pulled the log into her den and set Humphrey on the ground. Starla had just finished making some mixed berry medicine and Lilly was walking in with some leaves and vines. " set them down over here" Starla said to Lilly turning towards Kate and Winston. she walked over to Humphreys unconscious body, looking over him seeing what needed to be fixed.

She checked his whole body making a list of problems." Broken rib, two broken legs, broke jaw, internal bleeding..." She came to a stop when she placed her paw on his shoulder. Starla turned towards Lilly " you never said he had a dislocated shoulder" she said beaming at Lilly." That was my fault" Kate said walking towards Starla. Starla stopped and examined Kate for a second, then turned back to Lilly." Go grab a stick at least six inches thick" Starla said pointing to the woods. Lilly did as she was told and took off to the woods. Starla turned back to Kate and Winston. "ok Kate, since you have done damage, then you can help me fix it" Starla smiled waving Kate over to Humphreys body. Starla when to work on his body, placing mixed berry's and sap on leaves and placing them on his wounds. She took some vines and four pieces of wood. Carefully she lined the wood up with his front leg and back leg tying them very loosely.

She walked over and grabbed the black and yellow fruit from last time squeezing the juice on a leaf and holding it to Humphreys nose. Kate looked at her, questioning why she was doing that, if he was already asleep. Starla saw her face and smiled " I need to make Shure he won't wake up" Starla said breaking the silence and answering Kates Silent question. after about a minute she let go of the leaf and walked back to his legs. She grabbed his back leg and looked at Kate." You might want to look away" she told Kate before pulling back making a snapping sound and tying the vines tight between the wood and Humphreys leg. She did the same for his front leg. She took some berry mix and placed it on Humphreys nose, neck, just about everywhere he had cuts or wounds. Lilly came walking back in with a decent size stick and set it down. Starla picked it up and put it on a rock, placing Kates paw on the stick. " break it here" Starla pointed at a spot on the stick Kate did as she was told and broke the stick with ease. Starla smiled" maybe that alpha training did pay off" she joked.

Kate rolled her eyes and followed Starla back over to Humphrey. Kate watched as Starla placed the stick in his mouth. Kate looked at her confused." I thought you knocked him out" Kate asked staring at Starla. She just giggled." Kate there is no amount of that fruit that's going help him through this". She sighed before walking up to his front arm. "now hold him down Kate, and this time be ready for it, he's going to move a lot. This is going to hurt him bad." Starla said plainly while looking over at Kate. Kate walked over to Humphrey and she put her paw on his upper chest and neck, leaning most her wait on him." Ready" Starla said, but before Kate could answer, Starla pulled his arm, popping in back in. Humphreys eyes shot open wide, he was staring directly at Kate. to Kates surprise he didn't move, at all. He just stared into her eyes, not looking away. Kate let go of him and backed away when Starla said they were finished. Starla looked over at Kate who was about to say something to Humphrey, but was stopped by Starla. "Don't bother he will out cold in about thirty seconds" Starla smiled. Kate looked over at Humphrey and noticed the leave Starla had used to knock him out earlier, was still on his nose. Kate watched as Humphrey slowly closed his eyes, never taking them of Kate.


	10. Chapter 10

(Chapter 10)

Kate walked out of the den, breathing in the fresh air. She looked up at the sky, the moon was at its highest, illuminating everything. Kate looked around and noticed her dad and Lilly where gone, but saw Starla by the watering hole washing her paws. Kate walked over to Starla and sat down. "Thank you for saving his life" Kate said looking down at her reflection in the water. Starla looked up and smiled." You know Kate with how bad his wounds are, it wouldn't matter how good of a healer I was, he should have died." Starla said as she resumed washing her paws. Kate looked up at Starla, trying to put together what she meant. "You see a wolf can be stronger than most, but brought down by very little.

This happens when you don't have something to live for." Starla stopped and looked at Kate to see if she was following. Kate looked down at the water and back up to Starla." But you see Humphrey, he is different, a wolf with half that amount of wounds would die, even at the hands of the world best healer. Humphrey however wont, and do you know why Kate." Starla asked still looking at Kate. Kate gave her a blank stare. Starla sighed "it's obvious that Humphrey is fighting for something" Starla said sarcastically, hoping Kate would catch on. Kate looked at the water for a minute and then look back at Starla with another black look. " ok let me try this again, when I popped his arm back in place, he should have been moving enough to knock us both to the ground" Starla said with confidence. Kate looked her in the eye," but he didn't move at all" Kate said somewhat surprised. Starla looked at the moon continuing to talk," that's not true" she said not looking back down to Kate thought for a minute" he didn't move he just opened his eyes" Kate said looking down at the water.

Starla smiled and looked back towards Kate," exactly, he opened his eyes… and what where they looking at" Starla asked still looking at Kate. Kate ears perked up and she looked at Starla," they were looking at me" she said under her breath. " yep, and they never moved once, not even when he passed out. That takes strength, to control your body when is going to sleep." Starla said. "Kate, I don't know what you are to him, but you're his reason for trying to fight, you're his reason to live" Starla said standing up. Kate looked down at the water, seeing her reflection. Kate lost herself in her memories with Humphrey, stopping when she came to the one of her and Garth in Humphreys den. Kate looked at Starla with tears in her eyes." After everything I've done to him, all the pain I've caused him, and he still likes me." Kate asked. Starla laughed" if I'm correct, which I'm hardly ever wrong, then he likes you as much as a wolves like eating dirt instead of meat, that wolf in there, he loves you" Starla said smiling down at Kate.

Kate and Starla got up and walked back to the den, where Humphrey was. They turned to the entrance and walked in. Starla was watching Kate and stepped on the stick Kate had broken earlier and it rolled out from under her causing her to fall, straight on Humphrey. She landed on his back leg, breaking the wood and unseating his leg again. Humphrey's eyes went wide as he waited in pain. Starla looked at Kate," Kate keep him quiet, he wake the whole pack" Starla snapped at Kate as she grabbed a new piece of wood and took off the broken one. Kate walked up to Humphrey grabbing his head, forcing him to look at her." Shhhh…. Humphrey focus on me, its ok I'm right here." Kate said reassuringly trying to calm him down. I didn't work. "Kate" snarled Starla getting ready to reset his leg. Kate panicked not know what to do, so she did the only thing she could. She kissed him. Humphrey screams quieted down, as he thought of what was happing. Starla smirked, looking over at Kate. She picked up Humphreys leg and pulled, popping it back in place. Humphrey was going to yell but before he could Kate pushed on to him harder, drawing his attention back to her.

Kate opened her eye to see, Humphreys big blue eye staring right back at her. She was lost. She thought of the good time they had been through, she studied the dark blue ring that encircled the bright blue filling of his eye. Humphrey couldn't breathe, but he didn't care. Starla sat back a giggled, causing Kate to stop and pull away. Looking over at Starla Kate saw that she had been done for some time now and just sat with a grin on her face, Kate blushed bright red and walked out of the den with her head down. Starla looked down at Humphrey who seemed to be lost in though, is eyes fixed where Kate had left. Starla just smiled and walked to go find Kate. She saw Kate heading up to her parents den and decided to follow; she needed to catch Winston up on what was going on anyway. When Starla finally made it up the hill to Winston and eves den she was nearly out of breath," that's a big hill" she thought to herself.

Starla finished catching her breath and walked to the entrance of the den. She saw Winston, Eve, Kate and Lilly all saying hi to one another. Winston saw Starla waiting outside," come in Starla" he said looking over at her. She came in and sat down in front of the family. " how is he" Winston asked in a serious tone. Starla smiled" he should be fine just needs time to heal" Starla said looking at Winston. " thank goodness" eve said with a sigh of relief. " that's good" Winston added. Starla giggled" I guess you could say he's got something worth fighting for" looking straight at Kate. Kate blushed so hard that is started to show through her tan coat. Eve turned and looked at Kate, then back to Starla. "What does that mean" Eve asked in a curious voice. " nothing" Kate blurted out. Starla's eyes widened." Hmmm. Shure didn't seem like nothing" Starla said teasing Kate. Eve looked at Kate and then back at Starla again. "Starla dear as leader of the pack, tell me what I'm missing" Eve said with her eyes slightly narrowed. Kate looked at Starla shaking her head begging her not to. "Well Kate kissed Humphrey" Starla said as fast as she could.


	11. Chapter 11

(Chapter 11)

Eve looked at Kate, her eye wide open. " no mom that's not what happened" Kate tried to convince her mom." You're right you where suffocating him" Starla said trying to keep her laughter in. Winston looked at Starla shaking his head trying to get her to stop." Eve dear, I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation" Winston tried to calm his wife down. Eve's eyes filled with rage "I'll kill him" Eve said running out of the den towards Starla's. They all ran after eve, trying to stop her. Eve slid around the corner of the den entrance ready to kill, but saw no one there. Kate and the rest of her family followed by Starla ran into then den to see it was empty. Kate began to panic, but Starla stopped her." Kate its ok he's got to broken legs, couldn't have got far". Starla said trying to calm Kate down." He probably just went to get water". Starla added.

Everyone stopped and turned around looking for eve, who had already took off towards the watering hole. By time Kate and Winston got there, they were horrified to see Eve holding a wolf under the water, it was Humphrey. Winston took off running, tackling eve into the water, grabbing her scruff dragging her out of the water. Kate looked over at Humphrey who wasn't moving. "Starla" Kate screamed as she ran to get Humphrey, followed by Starla. Kate grabbed him by the scruff and drug him out, laying his body on the ground. Kate nudged him but he didn't move. "Move" Starla yelled pushing Kate out of the way. " what's wrong" Kate asked panicking. "He's going to die if I can't get the water out of his system" Starla said pushing on his chest. She kept pushing trying to expel the water from his lungs. " come on, don't leave me Now" Starla said tears building in her eyes," keep fighting for her, we're not done yet" she said with on last hard push, forcing the water out of his system, making him cough for air.

Humphrey vision was blurry and he could hear people around him, but couldn't tell who it was. Then one wolf became very clear into his vision. It was eve. Humphrey tried to get up to run but failed and hit the ground with a loud yelp, Eve ran up to him putting her paw on his back. She bent down to whisper in his ear, while digging her nails into his flesh till she hit bone. Humphrey let out a small whimper. "Let this be a reminder to stay away from my daughter" eve snapped dragging her paw down his back, giving him the long cuts down his back. She let go leaving Humphrey shaking with a pool of his blood building around him. Eve started to walk to her den. "Dad" Kate snapped at Winston telling him to go talk to eve. Kate ran over to Humphrey, who was shaking uncontrollably. Starla looked at Kate." If I can't stop the bleeding, he will bleed out" Starla said, her voice quivering.

Kate looked at Starla, "what do you want me to do" Kate asked trying to help." Go grab my berry mixture some sap and leaves, and hurry. Kate nodded and took off towards Starla's den. Starla looked back to Humphrey, who was still shaking. She skilled looking at his eyes which were looking towards Starla's den. " you know" Starla started, catching Humphrey's attention." This is a lot of pain, especially in a two day period" she said looking over at the water. Humphreys eyes went from Starla to the ground. She giggled "we both know why you're fighting" looking dead in his eyes. He looked up locking eyes, not moving a muscle. Starla looked back at her den, seeing Kate running around gathering supplies. "you know" Starla now turned back to him, "I've felt with a lot of hurt wolves in my time, but you, you have this force, keeping you here." Starla sighed. "after all the pain she caused you, why are you still fighting for her" Starla questioned looking straight back in his eyes. Humphrey slowly put his head back on the ground and looked up at the sky. " It's a beautiful night" Humphrey choked out.

Starla looked up at the sky, beaming with light from millions of twinkling stars and the full moon. "you still haven't answered my question" Starla asked looking back and seeing Kate, Starla waved telling her to come but don't make a sound. Starla looked back at Humphrey asking her question again but loud enough for Kate to hear. "After all the pain she caused you, why are you still fighting for her". Humphreys eyes never left the sky. Kate was now only a few feet away, listening quietly." Because" Humphrey began. " I love her" his eye starting to water. Starla grabbed the supply's from Kate working on his back as Humphrey continued." When she walks the valley there isn't a single wolf that down smile", Humphrey had a small smile show up on his face as he thought of Kate." She is the spirit of the pack. Every morning when I get up I do the same thing. I stretch, and then go down to the stream for some water and to was my fur. Then I walk to the tree line and watch the daily hunt for caribou.

Kate's always in the front, lead alpha" Humphrey said with a small chuckle causing him to cough up a little blood. This made Kate start to stand up and go to his side, but she was stopped by Starla's paw, Starla looked back at Kate looking straight into her eyes, letting her know it was ok. Starla had just finished putting on the last bandage. Kate sat back down looking back at Humphrey." The way she moves through the grass, it's almost like she isn't there. I never cared for the rest of the pack that hunts with her, so I just kind of ignore them..." Humphrey trailed off for a second and then continued." I've loved Kate since we were pups" Humphrey stated looking down at the ground. " when we got relocated to Idaho, she was bound determined to get home. So i knew I had to help. I knew I like kid but on that trip something clicked, it was like I was where I was meant to be. We jumped into a empty train cart, heading for jasper. I tried to get some sleep but, how can you...knowing the love of your life is five feet from you.

I wanted to tell her I loved her but I knew she didn't feel the same towards me." Humphrey eyes began to water." I mean I know we were friends, but it was too late for me, she was going back to be with Garth" Humphrey said letting a tear fall down his face. " when we got back Kate, Kate was marring Garth and never looked back" Humphrey said almost choking on his emotion" but I still love her, that will never change..." Humphrey began to trail off, his eye slowly closing. He looked at Starla with what was left of his blue eyes," tell Kate that...i..i... ...her" Humphrey said quietly before completely closing his eyes. " Humphrey" Starla said in a worried tone. Kate jumped up at her voice a d walked over." What wrong" Kate asked looking at Starla who had her ear on his chest. Starla open one eye and looked at it for a second and then closed it." He has Los to much blood, if his body didn't replace it soon" Starla paused looking at Kate. " well what can we do" Kate asked, her voice quivering. " Nothing, only let him rest" Starla said before standing up and looking at Kate." Here help me" Starla said grabbing Humphrey by the scruff while Kate walked over.

Starla set him on Kate's back and they started walking to the den. When they got there Kate carefully set Humphrey down against the wall of the den. She looked back at Starla who was cleaning up. Starla looked back and saw the tears in Kate's eyes. Starla walked over and hugged Kate," hey be strong, be his reason to fight". Starla smiled." Can I stay here with him" Kate asked looking back at Humphrey." Of course, my den is your den. As long as he is here, you should be to. "Starla said walking out of the den.


	12. Chapter 12

(Chapter 12

Kate laid down in front of Humphrey. She could feel the heat of his breath on her fur. It was light but comforting. She studied the grey wolf in front of her. Humphreys bid was covered in dryer blood from all his wounds and some fresh blood from his back. " what was my mom thinking" Kate growled to herself. " what if she would have killed him" Kate's eyes filling with anger. Kate was going to go talk to her mother, but didn't want to leave Humphrey by himself. The last three times he had been injured, where because Kate wasn't there. Kate sighed and looked back at Humphrey who still didn't move. Kate heard a stick snap and she turned to look at the entrance but it was just Starla returning with some supplies." Hey "Kate said in a quiet voice, making sure she wouldn't bother Humphrey. Starla looked at Kate and nodded, as she continued to restock he supplies. Starla walked over to Kate and sat down next to her. "Does he feel the pain" Kate asked Starla, while looking at Humphreys eye that where shut tight." Yes but he didn't feel all of it" Starla said looking over at Kate." What do you mean" Kate asked concerned." You don't feel physical pain when your unconscious, but you feel all the emotional pain" Starla said looking Kate in the eye.

Kate looked down at the ground." So tell me, girl between girl" Starla said with a small smile." How do you actually feel about him" Starla said pointing at Humphrey. Kate sighed," I'm not sure" Kate said trying to lie. Starla looked at Kate with a black expression." We both know that when you kissed him, that you were not doing that for him, you did that for you" Starla said putting her paw on Kate shoulder. Kate blushed. " you said make him be quiet, I didn't know what else to do" Kate lied again. Starla looked at Kate with narrow eyes." You know Kate, this is going to be hard if you keep lying". " Fine" Kate snapped " I love him, you happy now" Kate said rather loud. Starla just grinned "yes". Kate stared at Starla with a black expression." You knew I was done with his leg, I saw you look away when I finished, don't think I didn't notice. You didn't stop, you nearly suffocated him" Starla said holding back some light laughter. " did not" Kate snapped back. " Kate dear I'm the pack healer, I know just about everything there is to know about a wolf, and I know that your alpha training taught you to hold your breath for long periods of time, Humphrey not so much" Starla smiled.

" Well. He didn't act like it was a problem, he didn't even move" Kate said smiling back." Well maybe it was because he had the one wolf he loved with all his heart, but could never have, kissing him" Starla smirked looking back at Humphrey. Kate looked down at Humphrey thinking of what she did earlier." So tell me, why did you tell my mom, knowing how she is about me" Kate asked glaring at Starla. " well It proved some things" Starla said. " like what" Kate said in disbelief." Well for one you lied to you family about kissing him, and two did you hear Humphrey mad because he got hurt by your mom" "no, because he knew that that kiss would come with a cost, as dose everything" Starla said. Kate stopped and looked at Humphrey and then back to Starla. "what's that supposed to mean" Kate said looking at Starla drawing in the dirt. "one day you will see what I'm trying to say, but for now, its late and I'm tired" Starla said getting up and walking to the back of the den. Kate walked over to Humphrey and laid down in a ball trying to stay warm, thinking about him through the cold night.

Kate woke up the next morning to the warmth of the sun creeping into the den. Kate looked around to see Humphrey right where she had left him. She looked over where Starla had been but she was gone. Kate got up and walked over to the entrance of the den and stretched. She could hear the sound of birds chirping, the cool breeze flowing through the trees. She looked out at the plains and saw a few wolves moving around, including Starla who was at the watering hole. After a few minutes Starla turned around to walk back to the den, noticing Kate standing at the entrance. "Morning Kate" Starla said with a smile. "Did you sleep ok" she asked turning and sitting next to Kate to look at the plains. "Yes" Kate replied. "Well that's good, we all needed some rest" Starla said in a cheerful voice. She turned and walked into the den, Kate following. They walked up to Humphrey who was still laying still.

Starla started to check his bandages and pulse. His heart beat was stronger than the night before, letting Starla know he was slowly recovering. She told Kate the good news. Starla and Kate where talking, when two wolves came walking into the den. Kate and Starla stopped and looked, when they heard them come in. it was Winston and Eve. Starla nodded saying hi to the pack leaders, while Kate walked up to her dad and gave him a hug. When they finished Kate backed up and looked at her mom, anger in her eyes. Eve was about to say something but was cut off." Mom, I don't want to hear it. You could have killed Humphrey last night." Kate snarled. Eve was caught off guard by this and took a step back." Yes I kissed" Kate continued," I love him, and if that's a problem, you can leave now "Kate said, her voice strong and confident. Eve's eyes filled with rage but she just looked at the ground, not saying a word. Kate looked back at her dad," so what brings you down to the plains dad" Kate asked, breaking the silence. Winston cleared his throat getting ready to speak," we haven't be able to find garths body, but we are still looking" he said looking straight at Kate.

Kate eyes looked straight at Humphrey and back at her dad. Winston's eyes shifted from Kate to Starla and back to Kate, waiting for a response. "Well I'm staying here with Humphrey" Kate said looking back over at Humphrey. Winston nodded and walked out of the den, followed by Eve. Starla walked out soon after looking back at Kate, " I have to go get some supplies, you should spend some time with him, talk to him" she grinned "what do you mean" Kate said looking back seeing eyes closed but moving. Kate looked back towards Starla but she was gone. Kate turned and sat down in front of Humphrey, who she knew was trying to act like he was sleeping. Kate nudged him with her nose, but he didn't open his eyes. Kate thought for a minute, thinking of a way to make him open his eyes. She took her tail and brushed it lightly on his nose, making him sneeze and open his eyes, making her giggle. He looked Kate in the eyes and froze; she was staring straight at him. Kate was lost in his cold blue eyes, yet they brought her warmth, letting her eyes follow every detail of his. Humphrey on the other hand, was blushing, but his dark fur concealed this. Kate's big golden hazel eyes where peering into his, searching his soul, for something

)


	13. Chapter 13

(Chapter 13)

Kate and Humphrey sat for over an hour just staring at each other, not saying a word. Starla, who had been sitting outside the cave the whole time, not really going to get supplies, saw that Kate and Humphrey weren't talking, just looking at each other. Starla rolled her eyes and got up, walking to the entrance of the den. "Kate can I talk to you for a minute" Starla said catching both of their attention. "Sure "Kate said looking back at Humphreys eyes one last time. Kate got up and walked out of the den following Starla. "What did you need" Kate said looking back at the den. Starla giggled, causing Kate to look away from the den back to Starla. "You know you two have been staring at each other for over an hour now". Starla smirked. Kate blushed before saying anything, "well it's those eyes, I get lost in them every time I look into them". Kate said her mind trailing off back to the image of those eyes. Starla just looked at Kate for a moment. " well are you going to tell him how you feel" Starla asked looking away from Kate, back to the den. " well….im mean…..i was….he" Kate stuttered trying to find the words. Starla rolled her eyes and walked back to the den, where Humphrey was laying on the floor. " Humphrey this is going to hurt a little" Starla said before grabbing Humphrey by the scruff, causing him to yelp for a second.

Kate got up to run to the den but saw Starla walking out with Humphrey. Starla walked Humphrey to the watering hole and gently laid him down on the bank. She dug a shallow hole big enough for Humphrey, and then a small path to the water. The water immediately, followed the path to the hole filling it up with water. She picked Humphrey back up and set him down in the water. Humphrey shivered at first, the water was cold. After a few seconds the sun was warming him up and he adjusted to the water. Starla bent down to whisper in his ear, while still looking at Kate. "Hang in there for her" she smiled as Kate's ears perked up wondering what she said. Humphrey's eyes looked straight at Kate, and then back at Starla. He laid his head down letting the water was the dried blood from his body. Starla went to walk past Kate but stopped next to her." Don't let him drown" Starla smiled, walking back to the den. Kate walked over to Humphrey, who was letting the water was away his worries. Kate laid down next to him watching his chest rise and fall. Kate just stared at him not saying a word. Humphrey looked at her, seeing her just looking at him. " I don't look that good " Humphrey said in a raspy voice, breaking the silence. Kate turned to see Humphrey staring back at her. "Sure you do, the blood really brings out the grey in your coat".

Kate said with a small smirk. Humphrey grinned at the comment. Kate saw this and it made her smile. She looked down and saw the water, he was in almost completely red from his blood. Kate stood up and walked to a broken tree trunk, shaped kind of like a bowl. She filled it with water and dumped it on Humphrey soaking him and washing away the puddle of blood. She did this three more times. Now Humphrey was completely soaking wet. " what was that for" he said looking sadly at Kate. She walked up and placed her paw on him." I was washing away the blood" Kate replied as she began to brush his fur down. Humphrey wanted to get up and move away, but he was un able to stand, when he tried he was met by Kate forcing him back down, causing him to whimper." Where you going" Kate said looking down at Humphrey. " just had to shift my body" Humphrey said trying to lie about wanting to leave. Kate saw that he was lying. Kate stopped brushing his fur and walk around to the front of him and laid down right in front of his face. Humphrey tried to look away but every time he did she walk move in front of him again. He finally gave up and shut his eyes. Kate stopped and grinned. She stood up and started to walk off," I guess if you don't want to talk to me, I'll just have to leave you here by yourself" her voice trailing off. This caught Humphreys attention, but what he did next caught hers.

Humphrey mustered all the strength he had in his body and rolled sideways and jerked, standing himself up. He felt himself start to fall but was caught by something. Kate was pushing against him keeping him from falling. Humphrey began to walk towards the den, Kate right beside him, holding him up. When they made it to the den Humphrey limped into the den and laid down. The sun was setting and Kate looked around one last time before walking into the den. Starla was laying down, watching. When Kate walked in Starla motioned her to come over to her. Kate walked over and sat down. "I said talk to him, not make him walk, he could have broken his leg again" Starla whispered sitting up to look Kate in the eye. " I know, I'm sorry" Kate lowered her head. " I was just joking, I didn't think he would try to get up" Kate replied. Starla looked over at Humphrey and smiled," well I know it came at a cost, he must have been in a lot of pain" Starla said looking back to Kate.

"For a wolf to go through that much pain, just for a joke, he must have been scared or something" Starla looked at Kate waiting for an explanation. " all I did was say, if he didn't want to talk, then I would just have to leave" Kate replied her eyes slightly watering. "So let me get this right, you told the only wolf that would die for you that…" Starla was cut off by cracking sound from outside. Kate and Starla got up and walked outside. They couldn't see anyone, it was getting dark. The sun was almost gone and the moon was just coming out. Kate and Starla walked back into the den." Well its getting late I'm going to bed", Starla said walking into the back of the den. Kate agreed and walked over to Humphrey, who was asleep dreaming of something. Kate laid down next to him, taking extra care not to hurt him, she placed her ear against, falling asleep to his heart beat.

Kate woke up a few hours later; the sun was coming up but hadn't made it over the mountains. Kate relaxed, getting ready to go back to sleep. She exhaled softly and took in a deep breath. She froze her eye snapped wide open. She smelt Garth. Kate jumped up, to look down at Humphrey, but instead of seeing a grey omega, she saw a red alpha. "Garth" Kate's voice waved up and down as she slowly backed away. The red wolf stood up and turned around, blood dripping from its mouth. "Where's….where's Humphrey" Kate stuttered. Garth just smiled, " I killed him, for us" he snapped, running towards Kate.


	14. Chapter 14

(Chapter 14)

Kate jumped up, breathing hard, seeing an empty cave and the sun up in the sky. "It was just a dream" she mumbled to herself. "What was a dream" Starla asked as she walked in the den carrying some supplies. Kate was startled at the sudden appearance of Starla and jumped up. "you ok?" Starla asked questioning Kate's actions. Kate looked around for a second and snapped her head back at Starla " where is Humphrey" Kate asked in a Panicked tone. " Calm down, what's wrong" Starla said trying to calm Kate. Kate told Starla about the dream, making Starla's eye widen a little. "who is Garth" Starla asked. Kate explained that Garth was the son of the leader from the south, and that him and Kate had married to stop the war between the south and west. Then Kate explained who Garth was and what he had done." He wouldn't happen to be a big, red ,alpha with brown eyes would he?" Starla asked her voice cracking.

" Yea, why do you ask" Kate looked at Starla with a concerned look. Starla looked the ground " because he was just here, he took Humphrey with him. He told me that they were brothers, he left with Humphrey about ten minutes ago. "what, how could you" Kate screamed in Starla's face, running out the den. Kate let out a earth shattering howl to get her dad and some alphas. About a minute later When they all got there, Winston ran up to Kate." What's wrong" He asked looking at his daughter. "Dad its garth he was here, and he has Humphrey" Kate said almost breaking into tears. Winston turned to the other alphas and told them to form a search party. Winston turned back to Kate and then looked at the den where Starla was standing. " how did this happen" he asked Starla. Starla explained what had happened and which way she saw him leave. Winston ran up to Kate, telling her that they were going looking for them.

The two took off in the direction that Starla had said they went. Kate was following the scent of Garth, but she noticed it was going to an all but to familiar place. They were heading for the cliff that Garth had fallen from. When they made it through the forest they slowed down as they went through the bushes to the clearing. Kate instantly saw Garth, standing at the edge of the cliff with Humphrey in his jaws. Kate ran "stop" grabbing garths attention. Garth smiled faintly, dropping Humphrey on the ground, making him yelp. Kate's eyes began to water. Garth smiled look away from Humphrey back to Kate" I see you came early" Garth said snickering to himself. "Let him go" Winston said walking up behind Kate. "Winston I see you still show up uninvited" Garth snapped back at Winston. Kate's attention fell to Humphrey, who was looking at her with tears in his eyes. "Humphrey its ok I'm here, right here" Kate said looking straight in Humphreys eyes." Still, you still think you have a chance with an alpha" Garth said hitting Humphrey in the stomach. "Keep your paws off him" Kate growled at Garth making him take his attention from Humphrey." What do you see in this coyote, he's an omega, he's useless look at him".

Garth grinned. Kate looked down at Humphrey, who still hadn't looked away from her. Garth saw this and felt himself filling with rage. Garth grabbed Humphrey slamming him into a tree knocking him out, and throwing him over the edge of the cliff towards the river below." Let's see if you survive that" Garth said turning around but was knocked down by Winston. Kate flew past them jumping off the cliff trying to catch Humphrey. She saw him falling unconscious all the way down to the water, slamming into it. Kate was in the water in seconds after him, kicking as hard as she could trying to catch up to him. She grabbed his scruff, and drug him through the water, to the edge and climbed out. Humphrey started to cough out the water, Kate trying to hold him still, from falling back in. she looked up but couldn't see anything because the cliff was hanging over them. Kate saw a small den in the bottom of the cliff. She stood up and picked Humphrey up she drug him to the den setting him inside. He didn't yelp, or kick or fight at all. Kate looked out of the den to make sure no one was going to attack. She looked back at Humphrey who was just staring at the ground in front of his face. "I'll be right back" Kate said looking one more time before running off.

Humphrey was now cold and alone, shivering. After about an hour he heard noise coming from outside but couldn't see who it was, until Kate came around the corner with a piece of caribou and some shrubs. She set the meat down inside the den and turned around to grab the shrubs, dragging them up to the entrance of the den, covering it from sight. Kate turned to Humphrey who was just staring at her. Kate took the piece of meat an ripped it in half, sliding a piece over to Humphrey. They both sat in silence slowly eating there meal, staring at each other. When they were done Kate walked up and laid down in front of Humphrey. She was looking straight into those deep blue eyes. After about five minutes Humphrey spoke up," Kate, why are we hiding in this den" he asked her in a calm smooth voice. " I don't want Garth to know we lived through that" Kate said not looking away. " but what about your dad, and mom, and Starla." Humphrey continued to ask. " I just needed some time to clear my head, there is too much going on, al they would have done is got in the way" Kate said , getting up and laying in front of Humphrey, leaning against him to stay warm. "Good Night Humphrey" Kate said resting her head on his chest. "good night" Humphrey said in a unsure voice. Kate was fast asleep, listening to the heartbeat of Humphrey. Humphrey was still awake, watching Kate's chest rise and fall in a constant pattern, knowing she was now asleep. Humphrey was lost in thought, how did he go from alone, leaving jasper to in a cave with the love of his life laying against him. After a few hours of thinking he was asleep, waiting for morning.


	15. Chapter 15

(Chapter 15)

Kate woke up the next morning, seeing the sun through the bushes that covered the den. She knew it was time to get up, but she didn't want to leave Humphrey's body, she felt so warm and happy. Kate lifted her head, and saw with some disappointment, that she wasn't the first one up. Humphrey was staring back at her, with wide eyes. She scooted back and rolled over, making her body face his. She was now staring right back at him. "Good morning" Kate said with a smile on her face. " good morning" Humphrey said politely. "How are you feeling" Kate asked. " my head hurts really bad for some reason, but I think I will live" Humphrey replied with a small chuckle. Kate sat up placing her paw on his snout, pushing down a little, turning his head to the side. As his head turned, she saw blood leading to the cut from earlier that week when he hit the rock. " your cut on your head has reopened" Kate's said with small tears in her eyes.

'I'll be right back I'm going to get some stuff to fix you" Kate said walking to the entrance, glancing back at Humphrey. He slowly nodded and looked at the ground. He knew one thing for sure he didn't want to be alone. Kate was at the edge of a nearby forest gathering some leaves and sap. Kate came across her favorite flower, so she decided to pick on and put it in her hair like always. Kate returned back to the hidden den and walked in. she sat down and went to work on Humphrey as she had seen Starla do so many times. She put some golden sap on a leave and spread it around. Then she placed a few crushed berries on top of it and placed it on his head. Humphrey winced at the pain, making Kate want to stop but she knew she had to hold it till the sap dried. A few minutes later she let go and smiled," all done" Kate said cheerfully towards Humphrey. "Thank you" Humphrey replied, looking up at Kate. " So , Humphrey" Kate said laying down in front of him." The day I was in your den" Kate said looking at the ground ashamed," what where you doing". Kate said slowly looking back at Humphrey. He looked up at the roof of the den, taking a slow, deep breath. " I was getting ready to leave jasper". He said not looking back down.

Kate stared at him for a minute before saying anything. "going where". Humphrey still looking at the roof, almost studying it, sighed "anywhere". Kate looked at the ground, knowing he was going to leave because of her. " Humphrey, what about me" Kate said in a low smooth voice, catching Humphreys attention, making him look back at her. " you wouldn't have even noticed I was gone, you had Garth." Humphrey said tears beginning to form in is eyes. Kate sighed still looking at the ground," I don't like Garth and I never did" Kate said slowly, making Humphreys ears perk up." It was a forced marriage, to unite the packs and keep us from going to war" Kate continued, finally shifting her gaze back to Humphreys blue eyes. "I'm sorry for everything" Kate said tears beginning to fall down her check. " everything that has happened to you was all my fault" Kate mumbled, more tears falling.

Humphrey leaned forwards and wiped her tears away with his nose. " Its ok, Kate" Humphrey finally breaking the silence. " I may be hurt, but I got to be closer with you then I have been in my entire life" Humphrey said with a smile. " I wouldn't change that for the world" Humphrey continued leaning back to see two giant golden hazel eyes in his face. Kate was about to kiss Humphrey when she was cut off by growling. Kate turned just in time to see Eve jump over her and grab Humphrey by the neck, dragging him out of the den. Eve threw Humphrey on the ground and put a firm paw on him, pinning him to the ground. Kate ran out of the den, but when she jumped out she was caught off guard.

Winston, Lilly, and Starla where standing there, looking at Eve attacking Humphrey. Kate ran in front of Eve slamming into her, knocking her off Humphrey. Eve hit the ground, but was quickly back on her feet. " who do you think you are" Eve exclaimed. "Mom you have to stop you're going to hurt him more" Kate pleaded, standing over Humphrey. " honey, please move out of the way" Eve said in a forced sweet voice. Kate didn't move a mussel. " Kate, don't make me drag you into this fight" Eve said, her tone changing. "No mom, I won't let you hurt him, just because we kissed" Kate growled back at her mom. Eve looked over at Winston, who had a blank expression. " Kate I know what you to where going to do in that den" Eve said in a semi- sarcastic voice. Kate eyes went wide when she figured out what she meant. " I was apologizing " Kate said looking at her mom. " enough, move to the side, or you will be the next patient Starla has" Eve snapped at Kate. Winston looked at eve " Eve, calm down.." he was cut off by a death glare from Eve. Humphrey struggled, but managed to stand up and face Kate.

He nuzzled her and pushed her to the side. "what are you doing" Kate asked looking back at Humphrey. "It was all my fault eve, I kissed her, I said I loved her, I told her to hide in a den with me, be mad at me, just leave Kate alone" Humphrey said looking Eve straight in the eye. Eve was raged filled, wanting to kill. She charged at Humphrey. Humphrey looked at Kate one last time," I love you "he whispered before Eve had his neck in her jaws. "No" Kate yelled run to Humphrey, but before she could get to him Eve tossed him into the river. Kates hear skipped a beat as she ran past her mom, diving in the water after Humphrey, who was sinking faster than he could swim. Winston walked up to Eve grabbing her and yelling at her. Kate swam as hard as she could, trying to reach Humphrey, who was kicking furiously. Kate finally reached him and grabbed his scruff. She kicked as he kicked, together they slowly floated up reaching the surface. Kate pushed Humphrey to the side, where Lilly and Starla where to drag him out. Kate swam to the edge and climbed out. Running up to Humphrey and seeing he was ok, she let out a small sigh of relief. She hugged him so hard that he couldn't breath. Kate let go when Winston and Eve walked over to her and Humphrey. Eve ducked her head a little and Winston walked forwards to talk. Me and Eve have decided that you will both be coming home with us tonight, to sleep at home. And with that Winston turned and started to walk away, Eve and Lilly following, then Kate and Humphrey accompanied by Starla followed.


	16. Chapter 16

(Chapter 16)

They all walked not saying a word. Eve was looking at the ground, Winston walking beside her. Lilly was lost in thought, thinking of the fun times she has had when everything was normal. Kate and where talking lightly back and forth, Humphrey stuck between them, to keep him from falling and hitting the ground. Starla would look over at Humphrey and then back at Kate. Kate looked over at Starla, who had a huge grin on her face. Kates widened her eyes, trying to think why she was smiling so much. Starla saw this and without warning, she stepped into Humphrey knocking him in to Kate making them fall on each other. Starla laughed looking down at Humphrey who was blushing, looking at Kate who fell under him. Eve heard the commotion, and turned around, seeing Humphrey on top of her daughter. Humphrey was about to say sorry, but instead let out a yelp as Eve grabbed his scruff lifting him off Kate. Eve walked back to the front of the line, never setting, Humphrey down. Kate got up and was going to walk up to Eve to confront her, but was stopped by the glare from her father.

Winston turned back around to walk with Eve, who now had Humphrey in a death lock, trying not to kill him. Kate and Starla started walking again. "What was that for" Kate Growled quietly at Starla, trying not to alert her parents. "Kate you have to start talking to him, you're going to lose the best wolf that walked into your life all because your scared to talk with him" Starla said calmly back to Kate. "I don't know what to say, all I've done is cause him pain, the only time we have been together where I haven't caused him pain was on the train". Kate said with a sad tone. Starla Paused to think of the memory Kate had told her about, of her and Humphrey on the train ride home. How they laughed and played, and when she heard him howl for the first time. Starla focused back on the trail in front of her, and then back at Kate, who was looking at her for the answers to her problem.

Starla focused on Kate for a second, thinking carefully about what she should say. "Focus of the good times you have had, focus on him" Starla said letting a small smile show on her face. Kate looked at Starla. "What do you mean focus on him, I have to, when I talking to him, I'm facing him" Kate said sarcastically. Starla rolled her eye, knowing Kate knows what she means." Kate, I've seen how you are when you get in front of him. You just stare at him, it's kind of weird" Starla said looking away from Kate. "I don't know why I do it, I just look at his eyes and freeze, everything seems to slow down, all my problems seem to fade a little." Kate said trailing off, picturing Humphreys eyes. Starla couldn't help but grin at Kate action. "There you go, when you have to talk to him again, and you freeze, take a deep, slow breath, and focus in his eyes" Starla said still grinning at Kate. "What do I do when he doesn't want to look at me?" Kate said looking back to Starla.

Starla started to laugh. "Kate please, that boy never takes his eyes of you. It's like he's scared that if he takes his eyes off him, you might disappear." Kate thought about this, and how every time she looked at Humphrey, he was looking back. "Yea I've noticed that" Kate said "to prove my point, look at your mom" Starla said looking forwards. Kate looked at her mom who was walking, she didn't see anything out of the blue, till something caught her eyes. Two crystal blue eyes were staring at her. Kate looked back at Humphrey who was staring straight at Kate. "He has been watching you since your mom grabbed him" Starla added. Kate was still looking at Humphrey, seeing the curiosity in them. "What do you think is going through his mind" Kate asked looking to Starla, then back to Humphrey. " you know Kate Humphrey has been at my den on a few occasions to get medicine.

I'm not supposed to say anything because anything that is said in my den is supposed to be just between me and them" Starla said looking at the trees, as if she heard something . " Starla you love telling other people about people, that's why you told my mom I kissed Humphrey" Kate said smiling making Starla turn her attention back to Kate. " me and Humphrey have talked a few times, I tell him how things are going in the den, and who has passed away lately, but when he talks its always the same focused subject" Starla said looking straight at Kate. " your always he subject of choice.

He never talks about his life, or his friends. It always about you. How the hunt went, how beautiful you were that night in the moon light or how graceful you move in training." Starla smiled remembering all the times Humphrey and bet talked, she came back to reality, looking back at Humphrey, who was watching them talk with his ears perked up, trying to listen but was too far away to be successful. Starla saw this and grinned looking at Kate "looks like someone is curious " Starla said tilting her head to Humphrey, letting Kate know to look that way. Kate looked over to see Humphrey still in Eve's jaws, looking back with his ears perked up. Kate smiled making sure that Humphrey noticed. Humphrey started to blush looking down for a second then back at Kate. " looks like he isn't use to you actually looking back at him" Starla said letting out a small chuckle.


	17. Chapter 17

(Chapter 18)

The two girls got up and walked out of the den. Winston turned and looked back to Humphrey, who was trying to stand up. Humphrey pushed his broken leg under him, but it started to slide before he could get it under him. He was going to fall but was caught by Winston lifting him back up. "Thank you sir" Humphrey said lowering his head. "Humphrey, I know it seems like me and eve hate you, well more eve than me" Winston said with a small laugh. Humphrey let out a small laugh and looked up, making his eyes meet Winston's. " Humphrey, Eve is just over protective of Kate, she has had to deal with so many stupid, unfit wolfs coming to the door or trying to marry Kate that she hasn't really had the chance to see when someone good comes along" Winston said with a sigh. "What do you mean when someone good comes along" Humphrey asked with a questioning look. "Humphrey, you're a good wolf. You put her before you every single time, without hesitation. You're the only wolf that has made her smile, even when you're not here" Winston Continued looking out the entrance of the den. "I know about your trip back to jasper from Idaho" Winston said looking back down to Humphrey with a smirk.

Humphrey started to blush lightly. "You know if you don't want me to know something, don't tell Starla" Winston said now grinning. " I'm sorry sir, Starla just always seems so nice when she asks what's on your mind, like she's trying to pry it from you weather you like it or not" Humphrey said thinking of all the times he confessed something to Starla. Winston smiled "you mean like the fact you were going to ask to marry my Daughter" Winston said in a more serious tone. Humphrey froze, his heart stopped. "I never said that to Starla" Humphrey said forcing the words out of his throat. "You didn't have to, your actions speak louder than words" Winston said. "I have seen go through much pain over Kate, yet it doesn't ever show. You never get mad at her, you never turn your back on her." Winston said stretching his legs. "Sir in all honesty I don't think I could ever be mad at her, yea I will be upset towards her but the second her eyes meet mine, my world stops." Humphrey stopped turning his head to look Winston straight in the eyes. "why Waste your time being mad at someone for a mistake they cannot fix, I'm am not a special wolf by any means, I'm no alpha, I'm just an little omega, so when I get time with Kate no matter how small, I let everything go, because I don't know if I'll ever get that time back with her, and that's not something I willing to risk" Humphrey said not breaking his eye contact with Winston. The sound of meat hitting the ground broke their concentration, making them both turn around.

It was Kate; she had dropped a piece of caribou that was for Humphrey. Humphrey looked up at Kate seeing tears slowly rolling down her face. "Humphrey..." Kate whispered out closing her eyes, more tears slowly fell down her face. Winston decided to give the two a minute to talk, and got up walking outside to see Eve walking up to the den. "Eve dear walk with me" Winston said grabbing her attention, turning her around to follow him. Winston started to talk to Eve about what he and Humphrey had discussed. Meanwhile back in the den Humphrey was limping across the ground to Kate. Humphrey walked up and wiped Kate's tears away with his nose. "What's wrong Kate "Humphrey asked sitting down to looking at her golden eyes. "Did you mean that" She asked in a low voice. "Mean what" Humphrey asked, as if he didn't know what she meant. "Did you mean what you said about me "Kate said with a persistent tone. Humphrey paused knowing that she wouldn't stop till she got a answer. "Of course is did "Humphrey said not noticing Winston and Eve walking in behind him. Winston sat down, motioning for Eve to do the same. They both sat and listened as Humphrey continued. "Kate, there is nothing I love more than the time I get to spend with you" Humphrey said with a small smile, wiping Kate tears off again. Kate was at a loss for words.

The wolf she loved so much was right in front of her, confessing his love for her. Kate looked at Humphrey's eye. They were bright blue, reflecting the light from the sun coming in the den. Kate looked over at her mom and dad. Eve had a blank expression. Winston on the other hand had a small smile on his face. "Kate I just want to take the time to say thank you, for all you have done for me in my life, you gave me something to fight for. You gave me a reason to live." Humphrey was saying as Winston quietly stood up and walked over to Humphrey's ear and whispered "You have our permission". Humphrey's eyes widened and Winston backed up nodding in approval. Kate looked at her dad with a blank expression, trying to figure out what he had said. Humphrey turned back to Kate. "Kate I know I'm not an alpha, and I know I'm not the best looking but ..." Humphreys said starting to feel his throat tighten. He looked at Kate's eyes and his heart stopped. Her golden eye sparkled like a hot summer's sun high in the sky, brighter than the fullest moon. "Will you marry me" he finally got out, not looking away from Kate's eyes. Kate's heart stopped.

Her whole world froze. She looked at Humphrey for a second before saying anything "Of course I will" she said with a big smile," but you have to answer me this". Everyone froze, looking at Kate." Why did you wait so long" Kate almost shouted, hugging Humphrey making him whimper from the pain a little. Kate let go and looked back at his eyes. They were different, there was new life if them. 'We will hold the wedding down at valley rock" Winston said with a smile turning to walk out of the den. Eve's gaze focused on Humphrey sending a chill down his back. Eve turned to follow Winston, who was on his way to tell the pack of his daughter's wedding. Kate and Humphrey where still staring at each other. Humphrey couldn't believe what was happing. A week ago he was on the ground bleeding out, wishing for death. Now he stood before the love of his life that said yes to be with him for the rest of his life. "Come on Kate "Lilly said grabbing Kate's tail pulling her away from Humphrey. Humphrey watched as Kate walked out of the den with Lilly. Kate turned around one last time right before walking out, looking at the Humphrey with a smile, then she was gone from his sight. Humphrey limped out of the den and down the path to the woods. He walked up to the edge of the woods, looking back at the den he had just left.

Humphrey turned back to the woods and walked in, heading for the stream by his den. After about a few minutes of walking, Humphrey finally reached the stream. He stopped at the bank looking at his reflection. Humphrey still had blood on his scruff from where Eve had carried him. "Need some help" Starla said, catching Humphrey by surprise, making him turn and fall with a small yelp. Starla smiled and walked over to help Humphrey up off the ground. "Hey Starla, what are you doing here" Humphrey said trying not to let the pain show in his voice. "I saw you walking into the woods by yourself, so I figured I would follow you" Starla said with pride in her voice. Humphrey turned back towards the water, looking back at his reflection. "So your marrying Kate" Starla said her smile turning into a grin. Humphrey's eyes widened, looking up at Starla. "How did you know" Humphrey asked.

"Word travels fast when your friends with the right person, in this case, the pack leader" she said starting to Laugh. "Yea, can you believe it? The wolf of my dreams, marring me" Humphrey grinned at the though. "Good things happen, to those who wait" she said looking down at the water. "You might want to get cleaned up, they're going to hold the wedding in a few hours" she said looking up at the sun. Humphrey looked down at the water, thinking of what to take a bath without drowning. Starla saw this and laughed. "Here "she said pushing a broken log from his den, over to him. Humphrey climbed in the log and Starla pushed it into the water. It sank enough to cover most his body, but kept him from sinking completely. Humphrey started to wash his body, watching the dried blood come of his wounds. "So, when will my legs heal?" Humphrey asked still washing his fur. "In about a week and a half" Starla said back. Humphrey was taking forever because he couldn't get enough water on top of his body.


	18. Chapter 18

(Chapter 18)

The two girls got up and walked out of the den. Winston turned and looked back to Humphrey, who was trying to stand up. Humphrey pushed his broken leg under him, but it started to slide before he could get it under him. He was going to fall but was caught by Winston lifting him back up. "Thank you sir" Humphrey said lowering his head. "Humphrey, I know it seems like me and eve hate you, well more eve than me" Winston said with a small laugh. Humphrey let out a small laugh and looked up, making his eyes meet Winston's. " Humphrey, Eve is just over protective of Kate, she has had to deal with so many stupid, unfit wolfs coming to the door or trying to marry Kate that she hasn't really had the chance to see when someone good comes along" Winston said with a sigh. "What do you mean when someone good comes along" Humphrey asked with a questioning look. "Humphrey, you're a good wolf. You put her before you every single time, without hesitation. You're the only wolf that has made her smile, even when you're not here" Winston Continued looking out the entrance of the den. "I know about your trip back to jasper from Idaho" Winston said looking back down to Humphrey with a smirk.

Humphrey started to blush lightly. "You know if you don't want me to know something, don't tell Starla" Winston said now grinning. " I'm sorry sir, Starla just always seems so nice when she asks what's on your mind, like she's trying to pry it from you weather you like it or not" Humphrey said thinking of all the times he confessed something to Starla. Winston smiled "you mean like the fact you were going to ask to marry my Daughter" Winston said in a more serious tone. Humphrey froze, his heart stopped. "I never said that to Starla" Humphrey said forcing the words out of his throat. "You didn't have to, your actions speak louder than words" Winston said. "I have seen go through much pain over Kate, yet it doesn't ever show. You never get mad at her, you never turn your back on her." Winston said stretching his legs. "Sir in all honesty I don't think I could ever be mad at her, yea I will be upset towards her but the second her eyes meet mine, my world stops." Humphrey stopped turning his head to look Winston straight in the eyes. "why Waste your time being mad at someone for a mistake they cannot fix, I'm am not a special wolf by any means, I'm no alpha, I'm just an little omega, so when I get time with Kate no matter how small, I let everything go, because I don't know if I'll ever get that time back with her, and that's not something I willing to risk" Humphrey said not breaking his eye contact with Winston. The sound of meat hitting the ground broke their concentration, making them both turn around.

It was Kate; she had dropped a piece of caribou that was for Humphrey. Humphrey looked up at Kate seeing tears slowly rolling down her face. "Humphrey..." Kate whispered out closing her eyes, more tears slowly fell down her face. Winston decided to give the two a minute to talk, and got up walking outside to see Eve walking up to the den. "Eve dear walk with me" Winston said grabbing her attention, turning her around to follow him. Winston started to talk to Eve about what he and Humphrey had discussed. Meanwhile back in the den Humphrey was limping across the ground to Kate. Humphrey walked up and wiped Kate's tears away with his nose. "What's wrong Kate "Humphrey asked sitting down to looking at her golden eyes. "Did you mean that" She asked in a low voice. "Mean what" Humphrey asked, as if he didn't know what she meant. "Did you mean what you said about me "Kate said with a persistent tone. Humphrey paused knowing that she wouldn't stop till she got a answer. "Of course is did "Humphrey said not noticing Winston and Eve walking in behind him. Winston sat down, motioning for Eve to do the same. They both sat and listened as Humphrey continued. "Kate, there is nothing I love more than the time I get to spend with you" Humphrey said with a small smile, wiping Kate tears off again. Kate was at a loss for words.

The wolf she loved so much was right in front of her, confessing his love for her. Kate looked at Humphrey's eye. They were bright blue, reflecting the light from the sun coming in the den. Kate looked over at her mom and dad. Eve had a blank expression. Winston on the other hand had a small smile on his face. "Kate I just want to take the time to say thank you, for all you have done for me in my life, you gave me something to fight for. You gave me a reason to live." Humphrey was saying as Winston quietly stood up and walked over to Humphrey's ear and whispered "You have our permission". Humphrey's eyes widened and Winston backed up nodding in approval. Kate looked at her dad with a blank expression, trying to figure out what he had said. Humphrey turned back to Kate. "Kate I know I'm not an alpha, and I know I'm not the best looking but ..." Humphreys said starting to feel his throat tighten. He looked at Kate's eyes and his heart stopped. Her golden eye sparkled like a hot summer's sun high in the sky, brighter than the fullest moon. "Will you marry me" he finally got out, not looking away from Kate's eyes. Kate's heart stopped.

Her whole world froze. She looked at Humphrey for a second before saying anything "Of course I will" she said with a big smile," but you have to answer me this". Everyone froze, looking at Kate." Why did you wait so long" Kate almost shouted, hugging Humphrey making him whimper from the pain a little. Kate let go and looked back at his eyes. They were different, there was new life if them. 'We will hold the wedding down at valley rock" Winston said with a smile turning to walk out of the den. Eve's gaze focused on Humphrey sending a chill down his back. Eve turned to follow Winston, who was on his way to tell the pack of his daughter's wedding. Kate and Humphrey where still staring at each other. Humphrey couldn't believe what was happing. A week ago he was on the ground bleeding out, wishing for death. Now he stood before the love of his life that said yes to be with him for the rest of his life. "Come on Kate "Lilly said grabbing Kate's tail pulling her away from Humphrey. Humphrey watched as Kate walked out of the den with Lilly. Kate turned around one last time right before walking out, looking at the Humphrey with a smile, then she was gone from his sight. Humphrey limped out of the den and down the path to the woods. He walked up to the edge of the woods, looking back at the den he had just left.

Humphrey turned back to the woods and walked in, heading for the stream by his den. After about a few minutes of walking, Humphrey finally reached the stream. He stopped at the bank looking at his reflection. Humphrey still had blood on his scruff from where Eve had carried him. "Need some help" Starla said, catching Humphrey by surprise, making him turn and fall with a small yelp. Starla smiled and walked over to help Humphrey up off the ground. "Hey Starla, what are you doing here" Humphrey said trying not to let the pain show in his voice. "I saw you walking into the woods by yourself, so I figured I would follow you" Starla said with pride in her voice. Humphrey turned back towards the water, looking back at his reflection. "So your marrying Kate" Starla said her smile turning into a grin. Humphrey's eyes widened, looking up at Starla. "How did you know" Humphrey asked.

"Word travels fast when your friends with the right person, in this case, the pack leader" she said starting to Laugh. "Yea, can you believe it? The wolf of my dreams, marring me" Humphrey grinned at the though. "Good things happen, to those who wait" she said looking down at the water. "You might want to get cleaned up, they're going to hold the wedding in a few hours" she said looking up at the sun. Humphrey looked down at the water, thinking of what to take a bath without drowning. Starla saw this and laughed. "Here "she said pushing a broken log from his den, over to him. Humphrey climbed in the log and Starla pushed it into the water. It sank enough to cover most his body, but kept him from sinking completely. Humphrey started to wash his body, watching the dried blood come of his wounds. "So, when will my legs heal?" Humphrey asked still washing his fur. "In about a week and a half" Starla said back. Humphrey was taking forever because he couldn't get enough water on top of his body.


	19. Chapter 19

(Chapter 19)

Kate and Lilly where getting ready at the Alphas watering hole. Kate and Lilly where talking and passing the time as they took their baths and dried their fur. "So, are you excited" Lilly asked trying to hold her excitement back. "Yes, I can't wait" Kate replied with a smile. After a hour or so Kate and Lilly came walking out of the woods, clean and ready for the wedding. The pack had started to gather at the valley rock, which was the traditional place for all the weddings in the pack. Kate looked over the crowd of wolfs and saw her dad and mom sitting next to the rock, Eve's eyes locked onto something. Kate followed her eyes to find Humphrey sitting on the rock waiting for Kate. His fur was clean and laying flush against his body, reflecting the light of the setting sun. Kate was memorized. His light grey fur blended with his darker grey fur seamlessly. Kate slowly walked between the wolves and up on to the rock, sitting next to Humphrey. His eyes were locked on hers. She locked onto them not wanting to look away. She noticed he was looking at her eyes to, but Humphrey was studying them. Like it was the first time he had seen them, or the last he ever would. His eyes shifting from side to side, studying every inch of her eyes. Kate loved the way he looked at her. He made her feel like the only other wolf in his world. Winston stepped forwards clearing his throat," We will begin now" he said sitting down in front of both Humphrey and Kate, who were still looking at each other. "Humphrey do you have anything you would like to say before I start" Winston asked looking at Humphrey. Humphrey who never took his eyes off Kate, took a deep slow breath. "It is my privilege, and my honor to be joined for life with you Kate.

I dedicate my life to protecting you, to provide for you, to comfort you, to love you. As long as there is a breath in my body, I will be at your side" Humphrey paused for a second, still looking at Kate's eye which were now full of tears. "I will lay my life down, to save you. I will never let you be alone again" Humphrey said glaring into Kate's eyes. Winston nodded when Humphrey had finished. "Kate do you love this wolf" Winston asked. "Yes "she replied. " Humphrey do you love Kate" Winston asked looking at Humphrey. "With all my heart" He replied." Then by the law of the pack, I now pronounce you mates". Winston fished with a smile. Humphrey was going to smile but was stopped by Kate kissing him. Humphrey's world froze, he felt like he was there for days, until Kate finally pulled away to take a breath. "Ok everyone, let's celebrate" Winston said with a smile. 'To moonlight mountain" Winston said walking away, the rest of the pack following. Kate and Humphrey were the last ones to leave. They didn't want to go anywhere, they just wanted to stay where they were, forever. Winston notice that they stayed behind and turn back to go get them. "Hey you two, you can stair at each other later. Tonight is about you two, so let's get moving. Winston said with a grin on his face. Kate looked back at Humphrey, who of course was still looking at her. "You ready" Kate asked trying to avoid getting lost in his eyes again." As long as I'm with you, I'm always ready" Humphrey said smoothly like he had rehearsed it.

Kate couldn't help but smile at this remark. Winston studied Humphrey for a second and then turned to walk away. Kate got up to follow her dad, Humphrey following her. 'Kate, come here for a minute" Winston said, looking back at Kate. Kate picked up her pace to catch up with her dad, leaving Humphrey behind them by himself. "What's wrong dad" Kate said with a concerned look on her face. "Are you going to howl with Humphrey tonight" Winston asked raising an eyebrow. Kate saw his expression and blushed a little. "Of course I will" Kate replied bluntly. "Good because I reserved a spot for you two" he said looking up at the moon. It was at full rise, taking up almost the whole sky. "You reserved us spots" Kate questioned looking back at her dad. "Yep, top of the mountain" he said with a grin. Kates paused trying to focus her thoughts. "You got us the top of the mountain" Kate exclaimed, trying to hold back the excitement. "Yes, it is your big day and you deserve the best spot there" Winston said happily back to Kate. Humphrey had been day dreaming since Kate walked in front of him. He just watched her walk, her silky fur reflecting the moons light. He couldn't have been happier.

He was pulled out of his day dream, when he heard Kate's voice. It seemed quite excited. Humphrey loved seeing Kate when she was happy. Her smile could out shine the brightest moon. Kate looked back, seeing him smiling. She slowed back down to walk next to Humphrey. "Hey slow poke, you coming" Kate said sarcastically, lightly bumping into him. "Humphrey looked up at Kate smiling. "Hey, you try to walk fast with two broken legs" Humphrey sarcastically back to her. "Aw dose little Humphrey, not think he's going make it", Kate said with a puppy dog face. Humphrey rolled his eyes, "ha-ha very funny". They stopped when they made it to Moonlight Mountain. They were defiantly not the first ones there. Kate and Humphrey followed Winston up the path to the top. As they walked, they watched the pairs of couples getting ready to howl. Kate was being congratulated by a few Alphas from her hunting group and friends. They finally made it to the second highest spot on the mountain only a few feet under the top spot. Eve was sitting down waiting for Winston to show up. "Hello dear" Winston said walking up to Eve. Eve nodded and nuzzled her mate as he walked up and sat down beside her.

Kate and Humphrey walked up. Kate walked up and hugged her mom, thanking her and her dad for all they had done. Winston was watching Humphrey who was just smiling at Kate. Winston just chuckled to himself. "He's a good mate for her" he thought to himself as Kate backed away walking to the top of the mountain. Humphrey followed. They both walked up and sat down beside each other just smiling at the view of the landscape. Well at least Kate was, Humphrey was focused on Kate, studying every detail of her. Kate noticed this and smiled. Eve and Winston just sat and listened to what the two had to say. "Humphrey" Kate said, making his eyes snap to hers. "Have you ever seen a view the beautiful" Kate said looking at landscape in front of her. "Everyday" he replied still looking at Kate.

Kate started to blush." Hush you" she said leaning against him. Her fur was soft, like the calm water of a stream early in the morning. "When do you think the moon will come back out from behind the clouds" Kate asked tilting her head up to look at Humphrey, wanting to howl with him. "I don't know, it's just scared" he chuckled lightly. Kate paused, confused. "What do you mean" she said looking up at the moon hiding behind some grey clouds. "It's got competition. Everyone knows, that your smile shines three times brighter than any full moon" he said grinning, looking up at the moon. This made Kate smile even more. Eve and Winston just sat smiling. "I will say, he has a way with words" Winston said looking over at Eve. Eve nodded and agreed looking back up at Humphrey. "Thank you" Humphrey said finally looking back down at Kate. "For what" she asked looking back at him. "For making me the happiest wolf in the woods" he said leaning a little more into Kate. All of the wolves stood up, seeing the moon finally come out . "Let the moonlight howl begin" Winston yelled. All around them, howls of couples filled the silence with their songs. Slowly they turned, group by group to Kate and Humphrey. Kate looked at Humphreys eyes, which were focused on her.

She was nervous, there was a lot of attention on the two, but it didn't seem to faze Humphrey. "Yo...u ready" Kate asked in a somewhat shaky voice. ". Humphrey saw this and pulled her into a deep kiss. She stopped shaking, enjoying the moment, that seemed to last forever. For once she was the one running out of air. Humphrey slowly leaned back, opening his eyes to look at Kate. "Don't worry Kate I'm here, right in front of you, no matter what" Humphrey said with a small smile. Kate smiled, still regaining her breath. Humphrey lifted his head to the moon, letting a long smooth howl escape his mouth. Kate listened for a second. His howl was the most beautiful thing she had ever herd. There was so much emotion, Happy, sad, good and bad. Kate new what he was doing. Humphrey was using memories to feed his howl. Kate smiled lifting her head and joined his howl. Their howls matching in unison. All the wolf watched with tears in their eyes , as the two wolves gave their hearts to the sky. Kate took a minute to take a breath, but Humphrey kept going, his lone song getting louder and stronger. Eve and Winston looked at each other and back to Humphrey. Kate looked at Humphreys face that now had a few tears barely making past his tightly closed eyes.

Kate was going to join but, she knew that she couldn't match the power of the song. She just sat and watched in amazement as his song was still picking up. "For a small wolf he can really howl" Kate thought to herself. A few wolves had tears in their eyes. After a second his song came back down and Kate joined back in matching his song. Humphreys tone changed, it had more sorrow in it than before. After a few minutes Kate and Humphreys songs ended. Kate looked down at Humphreys face. His fur was soaked with tears and his eyes where still watering. " Humphrey are you ok" Kate asked looking at Humphrey who's eyes where not really focusing on anything. " Dad something is wrong" Kate said looking Down to her father. Winston got up and ran up the path followed by Eve. They walked up to Humphrey who was swaying a little, is eyes shifting slightly not focusing on anyone. " Humphrey what wrong" Winston said placing his paw on Humphrey trying to steady him. " Eve go grab Starla, she's at the bottom" Winston said looking back at Eve. She nodded and turned around running down the mountain. Kate walked up to Humphrey holding his face still. " Humphrey are you ok" Kate asked in a worried tone. " Kate " he choked up before collapsing to the ground. " move" Starla said running up to Humphrey pushing Kate and Winston back. " Humphrey talk to me" Starla said opening his eyes and outing her paw on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. She sighed with a small smile. " is he ok" Kate asked tears building in her eyes.

Starla turned around with a small smile. " he will be fine, he just used energy that his body didn't have" Starla said looking back at him. " that howl was powerful, the strongest one I've ever heard in my life. I know that it took strength to do it" she said looking back to Kate. "I'll be back I'm going to grab some water" she said run past Kate down the path to the bottom. Kate looked back at her mom and dad, who were talking to each other. " what are you two talking about" Kate asked walk towards her parents sitting down and wiping the tears from her eyes. Winston and Eve turned and looked at Kate. "We were talking about Humphrey's howl" Winston said facing Kate. " you know all that emotion was you" Winston continued not breaking his focus on her. " what do you mean" Kate asked tilting her head to the side. " to put that much energy into a howl, you only do that for the one you love. He gave everything he had to you, Kate". Winston said looking down the path seeing Starla coming back up the path with some water. She walked up to Humphrey and rolled him over. " Kate hold his mouth open" Starla looked back to Kate. Kate got up and walked over to Humphrey carefully opening his mouth.

Starla poured some of the water in his mouth but it just poured out. Starla let out a sigh" I figured he would do this". Kate looked up at Starla " do what". "he is rejecting the water, if we don't get him to drink it he might go into shock" she said looking down at Humphrey. Kate thought for a minute and then asked Starla to step aside for a minute. " ok I have a plan, sort of" Kate said with a small smile." I'm listening" Starla said lifting her eyebrow at Kate. " I can um kiss him, causing him to open his throat" she said slightly hesitant. " Kate you know there is a chance that I could drown him that way right" Starla said looking up at Kate. "It's the only way to get him to take it" Kate said walking over to him. Kate let a tear fall before she bent down, meeting his mouth with hers. For the first time in her life she didn't want to do this. After a few minutes Humphreys body began to move. He was running out of air. Kate stood fast holding his body still." Just a little longer Humphrey" Kate said to herself. Kate finally leaned back, and before Humphrey could gasp for air, Starla dumped some of the water in his mouth.


	20. Chapter 20

(Chapter 20)

It successfully went down. Humphrey coughed for a minute trying to get the water down and get the air back in his system that Kate deprived him of. He opened his eyes to see Kate looking down at him. " Humphrey" Kate asked in a shaky voice. "Yes" Humphrey replied in a raspy voice. Kate's eyes widened and she hugged him as tight as she could. " don't ever do that again" Kate said muffled into his chest. " sorry I guess I got caught in the moment" he said coughing again clearing the last of the water in his system. Humphrey rolled over and tried to stand but fail falling back on the ground. " take it easy Humphrey, your body is still recovering" Starla said scooting back. Winston let out a sigh of relief, seeing his new step son, ok. Winston looked down the mountain, it was getting late and most of the wolves had returned to their dens. " Kate stay here with Humphrey until he is strong enough to walk back to the den, we will be waiting for you" Winston said nudging Eve to follow, accompanied by Starla. " come on give them so time to themselves" Winston said walking down the path.

Kate watch as her family slowly walked into the woods and finally disappearing from sight. She turned back to Humphrey who was laying with his head on the ground, his eyes focused on the moon. Kate walked over and laid down next to Humphrey, leaning her bid weight on him. He shifted his body trying to get comfortable and then was still. Kate listened, she heard the wings over a few birds overhead, the rushing water of the waterfalls in the distance. When she thought about it, it really was a peaceful night. Kate could feel the steady breathing of Humphrey, the warmth of his body keeping her warm. She looked up at the moon, its mass engulfing the whole sky in front of her. " I'm sorry Kate" Humphrey said breaking the long silence. " for what" Kate asked looking back at him. " for ruining your night". Humphrey slowly lowered his head. " you didn't ruin anything, you showed me something I didn't even know you could do, that howl was amazing". They paused listening to the silence." What made you howl like that" Kate asked remembering his face as he was howling. " I was thinking of when we howled on the train ride home" Humphrey said looking back at the moon, picturing the trip that him and her had ventured on, only a few weeks ago. Kate thought about it for a second." Ok, but that wasn't the only thing you were thinking about was it" Kate asked remembering his tone change.

Humphrey sighed, "No it wasn't. I was trying to focus on just the time we spent together on the train, but my mind slipped to when we made it home" Humphreys eyes began to water at the thought of when they had come back. Kate noticed this and leaned her head on him, trying to comfort her. She knew how much she had hurt him, but that was all in the past. "I'm sorry I should have never let that get to me, especially on our big night" Humphrey said with a small tear falling down his face onto the ground. "Humphrey its ok, you didn't ruin anything" Kate said reassuringly. Humphrey looked up at the moon, Kate knowing he was thinking about something. "What are you thinking about" she asked trying to get his attention. Humphrey looked back down at Kate with a small smile. "I was wondering what I did to deserve someone like you". This made Kate blush. "I've been wondering the same thing about you". Kate and Humphrey stayed up on the mountain looking at the moon for about an hour.

Winston could see them from the den. He sat at the entrance thinking of Kate and Humphrey's future place in the pack. Eve was laying in the back of the den waiting for Kate and Humphrey to come back. "You know there not going to move" Eve said sarcastically towards Winston. He turned around and smiled. "I know, I'm just excited, there is no other wolf in the pack I would rather call my son" Winston said finally turning and walking into the den. Eve rolled her eyes "he's not that great "Eve said. She still hadn't gotten used to having a wolf that close to her daughter that wasn't herself. "You know Eve you're going to have to warm up to him eventually "Winston said with a light smile sitting down in front of Eve. Eve sat up and leaned against Winston.

Kate looked at Humphrey who was cuddled up to her, half asleep. "Come on lets go" Kate said slowly getting up causing Humphreys body to fall to the ground. She tried to hold back her laughter, letting out a small giggle as Humphrey jerked sitting up. Kate walked over to Humphrey, nudging him. "Come on Humphrey, let's get back to the den, it's getting late and mom and dad will be expecting us. With help from Kate Humphrey managed to get to his feet, swaying a little. They walked down the mountain, Humphrey leaning against Kate to try to help keep him from falling before they made it back. They were outside then den in about ten minutes. They were greeted by Winston walking out of the entrance and smiling. "I thought you two were going to stay up there all night" chuckling lightly to himself. "Sorry sir, I didn't mean to keep her out for so long" Humphrey said bowing his head in respect. Winston smiled," Humphrey its ok, it was your special night, not even Eve can complain, and that saying a lot" Winston said placing his paw on Humphrey's shoulder. Humphrey looked up and let a small smile come on to his face as he walked past Winston, following Kate into the den.

When they walked in, Kate saw her mom sitting on the opposite side of the den. "Hi mom" Kate said cheerfully sitting down across from her mom. "Hello mam" Humphrey said following Kate and sitting down in front of her mom. Kate's mom looked over at Humphrey and nodded. Winston walked in and sat down next to his mate. "So what did you need to talk to us about" Kate asked looking at her dad. "Now that you and Humphrey are married you will not be living here anymore" Winston said looking over at Kate. Kate looked at her mom whose eyes where wide open. Eve turned her head and looked at Winston. "And when where you planning on letting me in on that decision" Eve growled at Winston. This didn't seem to bother Winston. "I wasn't" he said in a firm tone. "Why not "she said, her tone getting a little louder. " Because this was Humphreys plan, and he worked for a very long time. I wasn't going to let you ruin all of his planning" Winston snapped back. Eve's Glare shifted to Humphrey who was looking at the ground, scared to look up, knowing she was giving him the death glare. "It was his idea" she snapped.

Kate looked at Humphrey." You planned this" she asked with a questioning look. "Yes" he said under his breath trying not to upset Eve even more. "He has built a really nice place for the two of you" Winston said looking at Kate. Kate looked at her mom and dad," curious to what Humphrey had planned. "I think it's a great idea" Kate said making Humphreys ears perk up. "Ok, first thing in the morning, he can take you there" Winston said with a smile, ignoring the death glare from Eve. Kate looked over to see Humphrey walking to the side of the den, laying down. Kate followed him over to see what was wrong. " what's wrong " she said sitting down next to him. " I just wanted to make you happy, I didn't think about how it would affect your family". Humphrey rolled over with his paws in the air, like a puppy. " well" Kate began while playing with his paws. " I don't care what my family thinks, it was a sweet thought" she stopped playing with him and looked down at his vibrant blue eyes. Humphrey just smiled.

The most beautiful wolf that ever lived, was now sitting in front of him, married to him. " I lov…." Humphrey was cut off by the growl of Eve. " ok everyone time for bed" Eve shouted, grabbing every ones attention. " Kate your sleeping with us" Eve snapped. ''Eve…" Winston tried to say something, but eve was not having it. " Now" she growled causing Kate to hurry away from Humphrey and lay down next to Winston. Eve walked over to Winston and laid down. Kate was now stuck between Lilly and Eve. She looked over to Humphrey, who wasn't asleep. He wasn't asleep, he was focused outside of the den. Kate watched him for a minute, trying to figure out what he was doing. She was going to ask him but before she did, he stood up, with slight difficulty, almost losing balance but finally getting balance. He looked back towards Kate. She closed her eye real quick, pretending to be asleep. She left her eyes open just enough for her to see, but not enough for Humphrey to notice.


	21. Chapter 21

(Chapter 21)

He just stood there smiling at her. "What is he looking at" Kate thought to herself, trying to follow where his eyes where pointing. "I know he's looking at me", Kate was starting to get curious. Then a voice snapped her from her train of thought. "You coming" a whispered voice traveled through the den. She looked back at Humphrey who was now, only three feet away. Kate eyes widened, "what, how did he know I wasn't asleep" Kate only got big blue eye staring back at her. "I can't "Kate said looking down at her Mom. Humphrey walked over to Winston who was hugging Eve, and tapped his shoulder. Kate watched as her dad, who nodded lightly not opining his eyes, and rolled slightly rolling Eve off Kate. Eve let out a small, light giggle. Then Humphrey walked over to Lilly who was looking at Kate, her ultraviolet eyes radiating in the dark. Humphrey looked down at her and smiled," thank you, for everything" he whispered.

Lilly nodded and rolled a little to the side causing Kates body to be free from her family. "Now come on" he whispered with a small smile walking out of the den. Kate just stared in amazement at what just took place. "Did he plan that "she questioned to herself. She noticed that Humphrey had walked out of the den, she walked out and he was sitting at the edge of the cliff in front of the den. "What's going on" she asked walking up behind him. "I figured we would get some air "he said looking back at her with a smile. "Oh yea, got someplace in mind "she said smiling back. "We will see where the path takes us "he said getting up, walking down the path. Kate got up and followed him. "So, how did you know dad and Lilly would move" She asked leaning against Humphrey to help stabilize him. "Me and Winston had made a plan, in case you're mom freaked out, like she did.

Winston said he would get you out after she went to sleep, and Lilly, well she's Lilly, and she will do anything to help. Humphrey looked to Kate with a smile. "Well I'm glad you got me out, now I get more time with you". "You see those trees over there" Humphrey asked pointing towards a group of trees. "Yes "she said focusing on the trees through the woods. "That's where we are going" he said starting to walk again. The moon was up high in the sky still. The moonlight howl was only an hour or so ago, so all the wolves we most likely asleep by now. The moons light illuminated the woods. The sky was clear now, most of the clouds had disappeared, leaving a dark blue sky full of stars. Kate looked at Humphrey, letting her mind get lost in thought. They walked until they were next to the trees. " ok, close your eye" he said turning to stand in front of Kate. " what" she asked looking him in the eyes. " well it can't be a surprise if you're looking" he said rolling his eyes sarcastically. " if you say so" Kate's said in a sigh of defeat.

She closed her eyes and nodded. Humphrey Leaned against her, guiding her forwards. Kate could feel the soft dirt under her paws. The grass was brushing against her body, brushing her fur. Humphrey kept walking, guiding her on a path up onto a rock. He stopped and sat down. "Ok" he said in a whisper, nudging Kate. She opened her eyes, adjusting them. She let out a small gasp. Her eyes slowly scanning around her. They were in a meadow, covered in her favorite flowers. To the right there was a small waterfall leading to a stream. On her left, there was a path leading up to a den. The moon was illuminating the whole meadow. "Humphrey" she whispered in awe. "I've been working on this place for six years" he said smiling looking back down at Kate. "Winston has helped me for years to get this place to where it is now" he continued. "It's beautiful" she said leaning against him. They sat for a while in silence, listening to the woods around them. " you don't have to come here, I just figured if I ever got the chance to be with you, I would do everything I could to make you happy" he said sitting up to look her in the eyes. He could see the reflection of the moon in them. Her eyes took on a new golden brown.

The way the light sparkled through them, made his heart stop. Humphrey didn't want to look away from her. "I wish I could look at you forever "Humphrey said searching her eyes, his eyes slowly moving back and forth memorizing her. "What do you mean, I just married you, and I'm yours forever" she said with a warming smile. Humphrey loved watching her smile, the way her white teeth contrasted with her, soft golden tan fur. "I know" he responded, looking away from her smile back to her eyes. She let out a small giggle. Humphrey smiled, but it quickly faded when he heard a stick snap. He turned around to see Starla walking through the trees up to the couple. Kate watched as she slowly made her way to them. Starla walked through some tall grass, stirring up some fire flies on her way. Humphrey was memorized by the fire flies, flashing to their brothers and sisters.


	22. Chapter 22

(Chapter 22)

When he finally came back to focus, Starla was in front of him and Kate. Starla took a minute to study the two wolves, her eye shifting from one to the other, then back. Kate laid down Humphrey doing the same. "What are you two doing out here" she questioned with a curious look. Kate looked at Humphrey, not Sure what to say. Humphrey saw Kate's expression and couldn't help but smile. He turned to Starla. " we could ask you the same " he said looking straight at her, trying to figure out why she was all the way out here. " well I was gathering some supplies for the den, when I heard two wolves walking through the wood in the middle of the night" she finished, taking her gaze of Humphrey to look at Kate. "I was showing Kate this place" Humphrey said looking around, motioning to the Meadow they were in. Kate, who was looking at the fire flies that were starting to settle down, smiled and looked back at Starla. "You haven't talked very much Kate" Starla said taking a step towards her.

Kate smile faded, "I feel fine "she said leaning against Humphrey. " I've never been better "She continued, looking into his eyes. "So does your mom know you're here" Starla said trying to move the conversation along. This caught Humphrey's attention, making him look over at Starla, making her grin. Kate stood up and walked up to Starla. " I think you should go" Kate said in a strong Alpha tone, making Humphrey freeze. "Why the sudden attitude" Starla snapped back, her glare sending chill down Humphreys back. "Well for starters this is mine and Humphreys night alone, and you're here, uninvited ruining the moment" Kate said, her tone rising. "Second" she continued walking forwards causing Starla to back up. "You are always trying to pry information from people. It's like you have to know every ones secrets" Kate said, her anger getting the better of her. "Well that should be a problem for you, if you weren't trying to hide things" Starla growled back, making Humphrey sit up. Lilly had gotten up to get some water, a little while after Kate and Humphrey had left the den.

She was about to go back up to the den to try and get some sleep but, heard some commotion and knew it was Kate. Lilly, against her better judgment, followed the sound until she came upon the scene of Kate and Starla yelling at each other. Kate was about to yell back at Starla for accusing her of hiding something, but was interrupted by Humphrey. " Kate, Starla please…" Humphrey was cut off by glares from both wolves, making his heart stop and his throat tighten. "Humphrey stay out of this" Kate snapped. Humphrey backed up a few steps, caught off guard by Kate sudden outburst at him for trying to help. Kate and Starla went back to yelling at each other, getting closer and closer to each other. Lilly walked up behind Humphrey and sat down, watching her sister and friend fight. " I have to do something" Humphrey mumbled under his breath. Lilly looked over at him, and nodded. " we are omegas, it's our jobs to prevent out breaks like this " he said with determination. Lilly, worried for her friends, got up and ran to her den to get her mom and dad. Humphrey got up and proceeded to walk back over to the two wolves. " you have to be the most arrogant wolf I know" Starla said pushing Kate. Kate let out a defensive growl. Starla let a small grin across her face. Kate lost it, and lunged forwards to attack, but was stopped by Humphrey running between the two. "Move Humphrey "both wolves growled at the same time.

Humphrey shook his head in denial. "Aw isn't that cute, he's protecting you" Starla snarled towards Kate. Kate tried to strike at Starla, but fell short due to Humphrey jumping up intercepting, knocking both of them to the ground. Kate fell to the ground but was soon back on her feet, Humphrey on the other hand, was having a hard time due to his leg splints. Lilly had returned with Winston, accompanied by Eve running into the clearing, shocked at what was going on. Humphrey looked up and saw them, a small sigh of relief escaping his mouth. But as Humphrey turned around, he saw Kate and Starla running at each other at full speed, jaws wide open. Humphrey knew that Winston was too far away to help, and with no time to think he acted. Humphrey jumped using all of his energy, intercepting the two wolves.

Kate slammed into his left side as Starla hit his right side. Humphrey let out a cry that could be heard for miles, hitting the ground hard. Lilly and her parent, broke into a dead sprint towards Humphrey. Kate still a little dazed from the hit saw her parents running towards a wolf on the ground. " Humphrey!" Kate yelled getting to her feet and running over to him. She pushed her way past her family up to Humphrey. Starla was already at his sides, doing what she could. Humphrey was shaking on the ground, his eye shut tight, clenching his teeth. " is he ok" Kate choked up, looking up at Starla. " Not now Kate " she snapped back, not looking up from Humphrey. They all watched as Starla worked on Humphrey. " Humphrey can you hear me, tell me what hurts" Starla asked but got no response. She grabbed Humphrey rolling him slightly, making him yell out again. Starla covered her ears, from the bone rattling scream, coming from Humphrey. Starla let Humphrey go, trying to figure out what was wrong. She placed her paw out, as lightly as she could, pushing on his back. Humphrey opened his eyes, looking straight at Kate.

Winston and Eve saw that Humphrey was trying to say something to her. " Kate" Winston snapped getting her attention to Humphreys face. Kate ran up to him, with tears in her eyes, she bent down trying to hear what he was saying. " stop, don't get any closer to him" Starla snapped, stopping what she was doing. Kate backed up a little, and Starla went back to work. Humphrey closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them again. Kate and her family where as close to Humphrey as they could get, trying to hear what he wanted to say. "I'm….s.s.s..sorry..k..kkate" Humphrey said, his mouth shaking, his tone unsteady. Winston and eve began to tear up. No one, especially Humphrey deserved this. Kate had tears beginning to fall down her face now. " I…l..ll…llove…you" Humphrey choked out, a small amount of blood dripping from his mouth. Starla had made it half way up his back when suddenly, there was a loud pop. Humphrey let out another loud cry, followed by silence. Humphrey closed his eyes and stopped moving. Starla walked over to his chest, and checked his heart beat. It was stable.


	23. Chapter 23

(Chapter 23)

"what did you do to him" Kate asked trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. Starla sighed walking over to a puddle of water to wash her paws. Kate and her family followed, waiting for answers. " he will live " Starla said, turning to Kate and her family, tears in her eyes. Kate let a small smile come to her face, "So he is ok" she said in a hopeful voice. " No, he is not" Starla said with another small sigh. "He has a concussion, and…" Starla looked down for a second. " what else" Winston said in a demanding voice. "He also has a shattered spine" she said a few more tears running down her face. Kate smile disappeared, and her eye filled with tears all over again. Kate turned and took off running into the woods. Winston turned to Eve. "Go get her and bring her back to the den, we need to have a talk" Winston said. Without hesitation Eve turned, taking to the woods after Kate. Winston turned his focus back to Humphrey and Starla. "Starla, your actions were out of line, we will deal with it latter. For now I need you to get Humphrey Patched up and ready to move, I'm taking my son-in- law home". He said turning to Lilly, who was still drying the tears from her eyes. " Lilly, sweetheart will you go find us a log to bring him home with" Winston said in a soft tone. She slowly nodded and searched for a log for Humphrey. Winston looked down at Humphrey, who laid still on the ground. "I'm sorry this happened to you Humphrey. I know you did it to protect her, and for that I am grateful. I'm proud to call you my son." Winston said looking back up from Humphrey.

The sun was just coming up from behind the mountains. The beautiful orange and, red colors flooding the sky. Eve was following the scent of Kate, finally finding her at a stream sitting on the bank. Eve walked up to Kate and sat down. Kate didn't say anything she just buried her face into her mom's coat. Eve stared at the water for a minute, before speaking. Eve thought carefully about what she needed to say. "Kate" Eve said lifting her daughters face. "Humphrey needs you by his side, being out here isn't helping him" she said letting go of Kate. Kate thought for a minute and then stood up. Eve started to walk back to the den, Kate trailing behind her. As they walked out of the woods, Kate could see Winston, pulling a log behind him into the den. She knew it was Humphrey. When Eve and Kate made it to the den entrance, Eve turned to Kate. "Be strong for him "she said turning back and walking in. Kate walked in to see Winston sitting in the middle of the floor, next to Lilly. Eve had walked up and sat next to Winston. In front of them with her back to the entrance, was Starla. Kate walked into the den, seeing Humphrey against a wall in the back of the den. She lowered her head and sat down next to Starla, tears running down her face.

Winston cleared his throat getting ready to speak. "Sir I…" Starla started but soon stopped by the growl emanating from Eve. "I don't want to know why you to where fighting, and to be frank I don't care" Winston said in a strong, towering voice. His eye shifting from Kate to Starla. "My son in law, your Mate" Winston stopped, looking straight at Kate. "One of your best friends" he continued, looking straight at Starla. "Is laying right here in this den, hurt, wounded, and alone. All because you two couldn't settle your differences like adults." Tears begging to build in his eyes. Eve took this moment to say something. " I know I have trained both of you to be above this" Eve said with a disappointed tone. Starla shifted her gaze to Lilly, who had walked to the back, looking down at Humphrey. " you two will be confined to this den, together, until you settle you differences and Humphrey is ok" Winston said glaring at the two. Kate and Starla looked at each other, then back at Winston. "It is not up for debate" he snapped before the two could say something. Kate and Starla looked down at the ground. "Do we understand each other" Winston asked waiting for a answer. The two silently nodded their heads in agreement. "Good, now I have to attend to some business about the wear about of Garth. your mom will be taking your place in the hunt for food until further notice" Winston said standing up and walking out of the den, followed by Eve.

Kate looked at Starla who was staring at her with a blank expression. Kate rolled her eyes, getting up to go check on Humphrey. She walked up to Lilly, was still at his side. She was softly singing to him, but Kate couldn't make out what it was. Lilly stopped when Kate sat down next to her. "How is he "Kate asked almost choking on the words. Lilly looked up at Kate, her eyes full of tears. " he has seen better days, but if I know Humphrey, he will pull through like he always dose… for you" she said looking back to Humphrey. Kate laid down next to Humphrey, starring at his eyes, wishing they would open. Some time went by and Eve walked back into the den, carrying in a dead caribou. "Breakfast" Eve said, her voice echoing through the den. She ripped it into equal parts. Giving two pieces to Kate. Kate looked at the meat for a moment before picking them up and walking to the back of the den. She set one piece down in front of Humphrey then laid down beside him. She set her piece down and studied Humphrey, before returning her attention to the meat, slowly eating it.

After an hour or so everyone had finished their meal but Humphrey. It was clear that he wasn't going to eat it, so Kate pushed it to the side. "How long will he be asleep" Eve asked looking at Starla and licking the extra blood off her paws. " when a wolf experience to much pain, the body goes into a protective mode, more or less" Starla said looking up to Eve. "It's like hibernation in a way. He could wake up in five minutes, of five months" she said breaking her gaze with Eve. Kate looked back at Humphrey who was still not moving. " how much pain dose in take for something like that to happen" Eve asked curious to the new information. " there isn't really a way of knowing, but between physical, and emotional pain" she said stopping to look at Kate, " I'm surprised his body didn't give up on him" she said looking back at Eve. " emotional what is that supposed to mean" Kate shouted, standing up. Lilly got up and walked over to Kate who was still looking at Starla. Starla had a grin on her face. Kate could feel the anger flowing through her body. Lilly put her mouth next to Kate's ear and whispered, "This isn't what he would want" making Kate turn around and look at Lilly who was looking at Kate with tears in her eyes. Kate sat down and hugged her sister. " thank you" Kate whispered back. Eve who saw the grin of Starla's face walked over to her. In one swift movement, she hit Starla's front leg making her fall. "We don't start fights in this pack" Eve snarled looking down at Starla, who was getting back up off the ground. "I'm sorry" Starla apologized to Kate. Kate still filled with anger turned back to Lilly.


	24. Chapter 24

(Chapter 24)

 **Hey guys, sorry to post in the middle of the story. I know a few of you don't like the way the story has been set up, and how much Humphrey gets hurt and that he should be dead. I donno, guess the way I see it, is a story should be entertaining and keep you hoping for something new around the corner. I don't hate Humphrey, he is one of my favorite characters. I just use the hurt from my day to day life as fuel for the story. I'm sorry that if you did not like it, that I could not please you.**


	25. Chapter 25

(Chapter 25)

A few hours had past, and It was getting late. Winston would be home soon and Eve was getting dinner ready. Starla had taken Humphreys splints off, now that his legs should be healed. She also replaced his bandages and checked his cuts. " well good news" Starla said walking back to the front of the den. " his legs look to be healed, and his ribs are as good as new" Starla said with a slight smile. " that's wonderful" eve said in a cheerful voice. Kate and Lilly sitting next to Humphrey talking to each other. Winston walked in and was greeted by Eve. He stopped and studied Kate and Lilly in the back. " how is he" Winston asked sitting down next to Eve. " Starla said that his legs are healed, so are his ribs." Eve said looking away from Humphrey back to Winston. "Has he said anything" he asked noticing Starla over in the corner, organizing supplies. "No" Eve said lowering her head a little. Eve looked over and noticed Winston starring at Starla. "She tried to start another fight with Kate today". Eve said plainly getting up and walking to the caribou. Once again she sectioned it out into equal parts, giving two to Kate. Lilly and Kate took the pieces and walked back over to Humphrey sitting down. Kate set Humphreys down in front of him again and then laid down to eat hers.

Kate and Lilly where talking when Lilly paused mid-sentence. "what's wrong" Kate asked looking at Lilly. "I..I just saw him move" Lilly said in a slightly excited tone. Everyone stopped eating and walked over to Humphrey, watching for any sign of movement. They all sat there not moving a muscle, hoping to see Humphrey try to move. Then out of the corner of her eye, Kate saw his back leg move just a little. She bent down to his ear. " Humphrey if you can hear me, please come back to me, I love you, I'm so sorry" she whispered in his ear, tears falling from her eyes on to his face. Humphrey slowly opened his eyes, letting out a small whimper. Kate couldn't help but let a smile creep onto her face. Humphrey was going to try to sit up but was stopped by Winston's paw on his neck. " Humphrey stay down, if you move you will just hurt yourself" Winston said, trying to clear his throat. Humphrey just laid there with his eyes closed, listening.

Starla got up and walked over to her stuff and came back with a small log that was sealed at one end. " what's that for" Eve asked. "This" she said placing it next to Humphreys mouth. " Humphrey, this is going to hurt, but we have to do it" Starla said in a light tone, moving the log closer to Humphrey. " I need you to open your eyes" Starla said looking down at him. He did as he was told and opened his eye. Starla hurried and placed the log over his mouth, and seconds later he threw up. He did this three times, his body jerking more each time. He let out a small whimper and was done. Starla got up and walked outside to empty the log. She walked back in and set the log down, grabbing some green berries. She walked over and sat down in front of him, crushing the berries. She opened his mouth and rubbed the mixture around in his mouth. " what is that for" Lilly asked watching as she place some more towards the back of his mouth. " it will help heal his throat and get rid of his bad breath" she said with a small chuckle. Starla backed up and let him close his mouth, "there all better" she said turning to go wash her paws. Everyone wanted to say something to Humphrey, but knew he needed to rest.

" ok , give him some time to rest" Starla said walking to her spot in the den and laying down. Kate and Lilly laid down a few feet away from Humphrey, still facing him. Winston and Eve drug the caribou body out of the den and tossed it off the cliff. They came back in and laid down, ready to get a decent nights rest for the first time all week. The den grew quiet, as everyone started to fall asleep. Kate was still awake, and even though Lilly's eyes where closed, the smile on her face let Kate know she was still up. As time went by the moon rose up in the sky, and the temperature dropped slowly. Kate watched as Humphrey whimpered and shivered in the cold. Kate wanted to go lay with him to keep him warm, but knew if she touched him she would hurt him. She thought for a second, then looked over at Lilly.

She slid her tail over and tapped Lilly. Her eyes opened immediately as if she had been waiting for Kate to do that. "We have to keep him warm" Kate said pointing at Humphrey. Lilly looked over and saw him shivering. Lilly looked back at Kate and Nodded. They quietly got up and walked over to Humphrey. Careful not to wake him or anyone else, they slowly walked over and laid around him, making a barrier against the night chill. After a while he stopped shivering. Kate watched him as his eyes shifted behind his eyelids. His breaths where rapid. Like a wolf running from a caribou. She took her tail and placed it over his face. He calmed down a little and his breaths steadied.


	26. Chapter 26

(Chapter 26)

Kate closed her eyes, going to sleep to the feeling of his breath on her tail. Kate let her mind slowly trail off in thought. Kate woke up a few hours later. Everyone was still asleep, right where they were when she closed her eyes. She looked back at Humphrey, who was having a dream about something. He was whimpering and saying something but she couldn't tell what it was. Kate got up and turned around, so that her face was next to his. She put her ear up to his mouth, and listened. "I'm sorry Kate; this is all my fault…. I should have listened to you" his breaths where short and quick. Kate couldn't help but tear up. "It's not your fault" she whispered to herself. Kate closed her eyes, letting her tears fall slowly down her face. She sniffled before opening her eyes, to the cold feeling of a nose on her muzzle. When she opened her eye Humphreys bright blue eyes, where slightly opened, looking at Kate.

She froze as he finished wiping her tears away. "Humphrey you're not supposed to be moving" Kate said, forgetting that everyone was asleep. Winston and Eve sat up abruptly to the new found voice in the den. They looked over to see Lilly and Starla pointing at Kate and Humphrey. Kate was so focused on Humphrey, she didn't notice her parents walking up and sitting down behind her. Humphrey saw them, but his attention never left Kate." Kate, there is no pain that will hurt more, than to see you crying" he said with a weak smile. Kate's eyes were still filling with tears at the thought that he would, move while in so much pain, for her. Humphrey laid his head back down, the room starting to spin. Starla walked up and place her ear on his chest. Kate and her family watched as Starla talked to Humphrey. "How's your head" she asked him, rolling it from side to side. "Everything is spinning" he coughed out, trying to hide the pain. "Lilly I need some water" she said breaking her attention from him, to Lilly. Lilly stood up and ran out of the den, to the watering hole. Winton walked up to Humphrey, sitting down and carefully placing a paw on him. He looked up at Winston with a faint smile. "Hi sir" Humphrey forced out. Winston smiled back at him, and then turned to look at everyone. "Can I have a minute alone with him please", returning his attention to Humphrey.

The others walked to the front of the den, leaving Winston with Humphrey. "I'm sorry" he tried to get out, but failed gritting his teeth. "Humphrey, you have nothing to be sorry for. You did your job as an Omega. You stopped the fight. You did the job that you swore to when you married my daughter. You protected her. And you kept truthful to her by risking your life for her. Even hurt, you still try to make her feel better." Winston stopped, his throat feeling like it was shut. He cleared his throat and continued." I just want to say thank you. You gone beyond what any wolf could have, I think you may, even have Eves trust now" Winston paused looking back at Eve, who tilted her head to the side. Humphrey's eyes widened a little, thinking about the day that Eve wouldn't be trying to kill him. Everyone turned when they heard panting, as Lilly came trotting back in the den with water.

Starla took the water and walked back over to Humphrey. Kate stood up from beside her mother, and walked over to thank Lilly for getting him water. Starla looked straight down at Humphrey, with a smile. "Ok mister, do you think you can drink this by yourself, or are we going to have to force you again" she said picking up the water. "I'll do it myself" he replied, remembering the last time they made him drink water. She set the water in front of him and backed up. Humphrey tilted the water to his mouth, drinking some of it, then laying his head back down, closing his eyes to rest. "Oh no you don't" Starla said walking back up to him. "Drink all of it" she said picking the water up and bringing it back to his mouth. He sighed and opened his mouth, consuming the rest of the water. "Good boy" she grinned walking away. Kate stepped away from Lilly over to Humphrey who was now by himself. "How are you feeling" Kate asked sitting down next to him, but making sure not to get to close, and hurt him. Humphrey saw this and smiled a little." Well now that you mention is I am a little cold" he said, tucking his legs back under him, making him a whimper a little. He rolled putting his back against the wall, keeping it from moving.

Kate saw what he was doing, it made he smile. She walked up and laid beside him, looking back at him." Just do it, it will only hurt for a second" he said looking into her eyes. Kate looked at him with big eyes, knowing she was about to hurt him. Knowing that he would yelp, before she leaned back, she pulled him into a kiss. Humphrey's heartbeat started to rise, his body relaxed. Kate slowly rested her body against him, feeling him whimper slightly, but then he was quiet. She pulled back and opened her eyes. He had a small smile on his face, laying his head down next to Kate. She laid her head into his chest, Happy they were finally back together.

Everyone laid down, to try and get some sleep with the few Hours they still had left before morning. Kate and Humphrey didn't sleep though. They stared at each other's eyes, like they had been separate for years, and just reunited. His fur coat was soft and rugged, making the moonlight reflect in different patterns on his fur. Kate was studying his eyes again, as if something in them had changed. As she was, she couldn't help but let her mind drift to all the memories of him and her. Kate smiled remembering all the good time they went through as pups, and through out there lives. Soon her smile faded, as she began to think about, all the pain she has caused him. Humphrey noticed tears running down her face, turning her light golden fur into a dark brown. He leaned forward and licked her muzzle, cleaning it of her tears. She couldn't help but smile. He looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes, restoring them to their former beauty. "I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused you Humphrey. You deserve so much more, than what I've have given you." She said in a small whisper. He smile, still looking into her eyes. "Kate as long as I know you're ok, then I will be ok. Wounds heal, memories don't." he whispered back to her. She smiled with a nod. He laid his head down, Kate tucking hers under his. He smiled, making her giggle. They two sat still, lowly falling asleep to the sound of each other's breathing.


	27. Chapter 27

(Chapter 27)

Eve woke up, slowly stretching her body across the floor. The sun was above the mountains, coloring the sky with its rays. Eve looked over at Winston, who was still asleep. She smiled but decided to let him sleep. She looked over to the side of the den. Starla and Lilly where both sleeping in tight, little balls against the den wall. She then turned her attention to the back of the den. Kate and Humphrey where still asleep, laying against one another. Eve looked around the den one last time before walking out of the den, ready for the morning hunt. Since she had to take Kate's place on the hunting team, Eve has felt more productive lately. Back in the den, Kate was just waking up. She looked at Humphrey, who was staring at her with his big marble eyes. "Did you even go to sleep" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "How am I supposed to sleep, knowing the most gorgeous wolf is right next to me" he said in a witty tone, leaning over to nuzzle her. "Oh hush you" she said, standing up and stretching. Humphrey just watched with a smile plastered on his face. Even though the thing his missed the most was being able to stand up and stretch, he was happy that Kate could. Kate noticed him smiling and brushed her tail across his face, snapping him back to reality. She chuckled and walked over to Lilly, who was still sleeping. She bent down and pushed her a little, causing her to come undone from a tight ball. "Time to get up" she whispered in Lilly's ears. Lilly sighed and opened her eyes, stretching.

Lilly stood up and smiled." Good morning" she said looking over at Kate. Winston had woke up in all the commotion in the den. He saw Kate talking to Lilly and smiled. He glanced over at Starla who had sat up, but wasn't fully awake yet. He turned his head to see Humphrey, who was looking at him with an uneasy look. Winston didn't think anything of it and got up to stretch. Starla walked over to Humphrey and sat down. "And how are we today" she said with a small smile. Humphrey looked up at her and whispered something. She didn't hear him the first time, so she bent down, putting her ear next to his mouth. Everyone in the den was watching this, trying to figure out why he was whispering. He continued to whisper something, making Starla's eye widen a little. "Is something wrong" Winston asked catching Starla's attention. She looked down at Humphrey, not answering Winston's question. "I'll be right back" she said placing a paw on him, then turning and running out of the den. They all watched as the wolf ran out of the den. Winston turned his head, when he heard Humphrey call his name. Winston walked over and sat down. "What's wrong Humphrey" he asked with a concerned look. "Will you do me a favor?" he asked lifting his head to look at Winston. "Shure anything I can do to help". Humphrey looked at Kate, who was standing next to Lilly. "Take Lilly and Kate out to do something today, they need to stretch their legs" he said resting his head back on the ground.

Eve walked in with some caribou and set it down, looking at all the wolves starring at Humphrey. "What did I miss?" she said licking the blood dripping from her muzzle. Winston walked over and told eve what Humphrey had asked of him, and how Starla had ran out of the den. Eve cut her eyes to Humphrey, making him a little uneasy. Winston and Eve walked up to him and sat down, but almost immediately, Eve realized why he had made this request. Eve looked at Winston, who was staring at her with a blank expression. She looked at Kate and Lilly with her famous glare letting them know, Eve wanted to talk with Winston alone. Kate didn't trust what was going on, but she followed Lilly to the front of the den, keeping her eyes on Humphrey. Eve turned to Winston and looked down at Humphrey. He let out a forced smile, acting like nothing was wrong. "What is it, what do you see" Winston said looking at Eve. She didn't respond she just pointed. There was a small, fresh blood stain on Humphrey's side that he was laying on. Winston's eyes shifted from the bloody fur, up to Humphreys eyes. Humphrey had some tears building up, but they were quickly gone when he wiped his face. Eve walked up and placed a paw on his stomach." Please don't" Humphrey said looking up at Eve, then at Kate.

Eve knew he was hiding it to protect her, but she needed to see how bad this wound was. She was about to roll him over, when Starla came running back into the den. "Stop" she barked, making Eve stop immediately. Starla walked over to Humphrey, and looked down. "She didn't move you yet, did she" she asked, waiting for Humphrey to answer. "No" he replied, his eyes shut, to hide the tears. "Ok, that's good" she mumbled to herself, as she started going through her supplies and mixing berries. Winston walked over to Starla and sat down. "What's wrong with him" Winston demanded, wanting some answers. Starla paused for a moment, looking over at Kate and Lilly, who were sitting still, listening. "Humphrey asked for you to take them out to go have fun, now please just do it" she said resuming what she was doing. "Not till I know what's going on" Winston said, his voice growing a little aggravated. "She looked down at Humphrey, who opened his eyes enough to look straight at her. "Don't" he whispered up to her. Winston sighed knowing he wasn't going to get an answer decided to do as Humphrey had asked him. Kate, however wasn't going to leave without knowing what was wrong with him. She walked over to Humphrey and sat down. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong. Humphrey let out a small sigh, opening his eyes fully, letting tears of pain roll down his face. Kate was caught off guard, and began to worry even more.


	28. Chapter 28

(Chapter 28)

Starla sighed and walked over to Humphrey. "I did my best, but they aren't going to leave until they know, and we don't have much time here, I have to tell them" she said looking down at Humphrey. She looked at the rest of the wolves, sadness developing in her eyes. Humphrey just shut his eyes, laying his head back down. "What is it" Winston asked looking at Starla directly. "Humphrey….he has a piece of wood wedged in his chest" Starla said with a small sigh. "When we got in a fight" Starla continued, gesturing to Kate. "And Humphrey jumped up, he must have landed on a stick or something. I'm guessing the wound had sealed itself, and that is why I didn't notice it.

Judging by the amount of blood under him, I would say that, him rolling over lodge it further in, and unsealed it" Starla finished looking down at the ground. Kate looked over at Humphrey confused; she did not see any blood. "Are you seeing something I'm not" Kate asked looking at Starla. Starla studied Kate's face for a second." What do you mean". Kate looked back at Humphrey, before speaking again. "I don't see any blood" Kate said, almost regretting she asked, knowing Starla wouldn't lie about it. Starla looked at Humphrey, who was staring at her, shaking his head, pleading her not to. Starla put her paw down on Humphrey's lower stomach." It's only for a second" she said with a small reassuring smile.

Humphrey braced himself, knowing that this was going to hurt. Starla being as carful as she could, lifted his stomach up. Humphrey let a small whimper escape through his clenched teeth. Kate watched as blood started to pool around Humphrey's body. She could feel the tears building up in her eyes. She looked at Starla, who was carefully setting him back down. " how bad is it" Kate asked, as Starla turned around. "I don't know I have to flip him over before I can tell" she said as she walked back over to her supplies. Kate stared at the pool of crimson red blood that was pooling around his body. "You never get a break, do you?" Winston asked looking down at Humphrey. Lilly was by the front of the den, crying softly.

Eve walked over to her, comforting her. "So what do we need to do" Winston asked looking at Starla, who was still preparing things. "I need one of you to help me, the rest need to stay away. I'm going to need the room to work on him." She said looking back at them, waiting for someone to say they would help. Everyone one was caught off guard, when Lilly volunteered. Starla nodded and asked the rest to back away. She walked over to Humphrey, setting some supplies down. "Ok Humphrey, we need to roll you over" she said, but Humphrey didn't answer. Starla lifted his head, opening his eye lid and looking into his eye. She laid his head back down and quickly turned around, grabbing a few berries and some water. She put them in his mouth and poured in the water.

She set the water down and closed his mouth, keeping pressure on it so he couldn't spit it back out. She sat there for a minute, but he wouldn't swallow the water. "Humphrey you have to swallow the water" Starla said shaking him a little. But to her dismay, he still refused. She saw his stomach, starting to convulse. She turned and grabbed her log, placing over his mouth, right as he threw up. She sighed, looking back at her supplies, thinking of what to do.


End file.
